


All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by Katey301



Series: Haikyuu—Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...or atleast an attempt at angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what I’m doing, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Little fake dating incident, M/M, OOC characters, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sugamama, dadchi, how does romance work?, i tried to get their character traits as best I could but idk, im just rolling with whatever comes to mind, kageyama being angsty as all hell, kageyama is bad at feelings, oikawa is kind of a dick, shit how do i tag again?, well i think so atleast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey301/pseuds/Katey301
Summary: Kageyama Tobio used to think his soul mark meant his soulmate was a prince or a princess. The black and white crown sitting on his shoulder was his quiet comfort when his parents were screaming at each other outside his room. It was a quiet reassurance that everything would be fine because they were soulmates. And soulmates didn’t leave each other and they didn’t hurt each other.Days later his father had left and Kageyama had covered his mark. However, deep down inside that small child still existed, still longed for his supposed other half. Because his prince or princess would sweep him away and make him believe once again.And then his crown had become a brilliant golden hue at the hands of someone who had hurt him more than he thought humanly possible and Kageyama realised, no. His soulmate was never a sweet, romantic prince or princess. Oikawa Tooru was sarcastic, self centred, and annoyingly similar to Kageyama. Oikawa Tooru was never a prince, he was always a king.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu—Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922065
Comments: 68
Kudos: 468





	1. Pick your head up, your crown is slipping

**Author's Note:**

> This was a test-run. Don’t come for me if it’s bad. Trust me, I already think it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck soulmates.” Kageyama muttered to himself as he glared at the reflection of his right shoulder in the mirror. He had removed his shirt prior exposing his obnoxious (there was no better word to describe it) soul mark.

_All we had is gone now _

_ Tell them I was happy _

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

— **Impossible** , James Arthur 

* * *

A pair of dark blue eyes stared back at him from his sink mirror. Why did they look so impassive? How did they look so impassive? Whoever said that ‘eyes were the windows to the soul’ and all that bullshit must’ve really needed a pair of _fucking glasses_ because Kageyama couldn’t see _shit_ in his eyes. Nothing. No sadness, no vulnerability, nothing. Just impassive dark blue eyes staring at his own tense reflection. The boy in the mirror with the _dead_ eyes. 

He would’ve been afraid of the sink breaking under the intense pressure of his hands had he not been more preoccupied with making sure _he_ didn’t break into a million shards. Or at least making sure if and when he did break, it wasn’t visible to anyone. Which in turn, begged the question of whether anyone would _notice_ at all even if he didn’t hide it. And even then, if they _noticed_ would they care enough to try and fix him—if he could be fixed at all that is? Kageyama somehow doubted a single person would care. Nobody _wanted_ him, nobody _cared_ for him, nobody _loved_ him. Not even the person who was supposed to be his other _half_. His breaths were shaky, coming out in small puffs. Kageyama had never been as glad as he was now that his mother was a heavy sleeper.

The nightmare had just seemed so real. Maybe it was a side effect of having had the nightmare happen to him prior.

Kageyama could still feel the slamming of his back against the wall, Oikawa threatening him not to go to Aoba Johsai. Not to ruin another team of his. Kageyama still remembered every sound as he ripped his acceptance letter—the words Aoba Johsai printed along the top—into hundreds of pieces. The paper, ironically, had been reminiscent of how it had felt when Oikawa found out Kageyama was his soulmate. How his heart had been torn into pieces and abandoned. 

He was dreading the practice match tomorrow. Aoba Johsai had specifically requested he be setter and he knew exactly who was behind that _remarkable_ sentiment. Kageyama despised that no matter what he did, he was also celebrating inwardly at the invitation, unable to resist. Since middle school when he met the older setter, Kageyama Tobio had felt the intense need for the brunette to pay attention to him, even before he discovered they were soulmates. Not Kindaichi, never Kunimi; Kageyama wanted Oikawa’s attention on him and only him, at all times. And god did Kageyama hate himself for that insatiable craving. But Oikawa was like an unhealthy addiction. One he had tried many times to escape from, only to return and find himself longing for it in larger doses. 

Oikawa had tore him apart from the inside out. Oikawa had ripped out his heart and thrown it away without a care in the world. And Kageyama still wanted his _fucking_ attention. 

“ _Fuck soulmates._ ” Kageyama muttered to himself as he glared at the reflection of his right shoulder in the mirror. He had removed his shirt prior exposing his obnoxious (there was no better word to describe it) soulmark.

_A crown._

Kageyama couldn’t help but snort at the irony of it all.

He had received his mark slightly later than all the other children in kindergarten. For a while, his parents were worried that he was boundless (now he wished he had been) so both had been ecstatic when they heard that Kageyama had finally been soulmarked. When six year old him had first set his sight on the black and white crown sitting regally on his shoulder, young Kageyama had been joyful. His soulmate being a fairytale prince or a princess was all the dark haired boy could think about. He would sigh dreamily, staring into the distance during boring classes and think about royals and castles (they would have many volleyball courts of course). His soulmate would find him and sweep him away into a land without his parents yelling and screaming at one another. Whenever the larger fights took place, Kageyama would put on headphones and clutch at his mark, reminding himself that his parents were soulmates and soulmates didn’t fall out of love and soulmates didn’t hurt one another. And then Kageyama had turned eight and his parents had split. The day Kageyama had left his father, accompanied by his mother and all their luggage was the first time Kageyama had covered his soul mark. His mother had chosen not to comment when she had seen the large bandage plastered across his right shoulder. His father hadn’t noticed. 

Fate, especially regarding soulmates, was a rather finicky thing. Nobody knew how people were chosen for each other. Nobody knew why soul marks typically appeared between the ages of 3-6. It just _happened_ . Nobody really understood _why_ the marks would colour at certain points in time either. You could have known your soulmate for the entirety of your life and then one day, at their familiar touch, your soulmark could colour. Most people waited in anticipation for their marks to colour, providing them with their ‘perfect’ other half. Furthermore almost 75% of soulmates stayed together, or so an exhausting amount of googling had informed Kageyama the night he had worked tirelessly; trying to find a way to get his parents back together. Kageyama had stopped believing in the accuracy of soul marks long ago; choosing instead to focus on another task rather than hunting down his soulmate. _Volleyball_. And that had worked. For a really long time, Kageyama was satisfied with covering his mark and improving at volleyball. 

And then fate had _fucked_ him over because apparently his life needed to be _fucked up even more._

It happened during his first year of Middle School. He had simply been asking for help with his serve from the person he had looked up to more than anyone. Looking back, Kageyama should have realised something was seriously wrong with Oikawa when he walked over. But young, naive Kageyama had still asked and Oikawa Tooru had slapped Kageyama across the face, Iwaizumi a second too late to stop him. But that wasn’t what made Kageyama cry more than he ever had in his life that day. No, it was that he could feel the warmth on his shoulder after the slap. It was the fact that he could feel his soul mark blooming with colour. Shaking hands (He later realised those had been his hands) ripped the bandage from his shoulder. The crown had exploded into glorious gold, a brilliant luminous colour that was supposed to represent the brightest moment of his life. To Kageyama, it meant his whole world came crashing down in mere seconds.

 _How had he not noticed before?_ Kageyama had asked himself days later. He had been rather obsessed with the elder ever since he had seen Oikawa serve, how had he not noticed the matching bandage wrapped around his right shoulder? 

Even now, Kageyama had yet to tell anyone from Karasuno. Nobody outside of his mother knew. Not here, in this place he had moved to all those years ago. Kageyama’s mother had not asked when her son had returned home from volleyball practice clutching at his right shoulder and sobbing. She had simply held her son, his head pressed against her faded soul mark accidentally reminding him that whatever fairy tales he had dreamt up about his soulmate when he was younger were just that; dreams of a naive child. 

Even Hinata, for all his curiosity, had yet to ask Kageyama about his unfortunately obvious bandage over his right shoulder. Sugawara had attempted to once before seeing the panicked expression etched on Kageyama’s face. An expression so unexpected and un-Kageyama like, the grey haired boy had left the younger boy alone. Despite his reluctance to show his marks, Kageyama was _unfortunately_ all too familiar with Hinata’s black and white volleyball that lay on the inside of his left thigh (Kageyama had never _actually_ seen Hinata’s mark but the shorter never shut up about it). He knew all about the _coloured_ tree that was scrawled across Suga-san’s back; An exact copy drawn across Daichi’s back. Volleyball was his one and only pleasure and even then, he was surrounded with the one thing he wanted so badly to forget. _Soulmates_.

Kageyama was not looking forward to seeing his soulmate again. That much he was sure of. Or at the very least, that’s what he was sure he could make Oikawa believe. 

***

Kageyama watched as Hinata scurried to the bathroom, Tanaka calling out after him. The bus had stunk the entire way to Aoba Johsai because of the human tangerine. How one _miniature_ human produced that much vomit was something Kageyama did not want to think about. 

_‘The idiot will get it together in time. You have bigger problems right now’_ Kageyama reminded himself as he glared at the orange haired boy’s retreating hunched back. He couldn’t help but take out how he was feeling on the small Middle Blocker.

”He’s doing it again? That’s pathetic” Kageyama snarled “He needs a good, motivational whack!”

Suga-san leapt out from where he was standing in the doorway of the bus just in time to stop the blue eyed boy. The older boy grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders, holding him back.

“Hey, what are you saying?” Suga demanded “You know he’s not the type that responds to that stuff” 

“You never know unless you try” Kageyama snarled, raising a fist. 

“Tanaka!” Suga called out “hold this simpleton back!” 

“Yes sir!”

”Just one whack!” 

As Suga grappled with Kageyama, Tanaka attempted to intervene as Daichi watched on disappointedly. Kageyama couldn’t understand why they were holding him back. A little _friendly motivation_ never hurt anyone (at least not too badly)

Suddenly, two voices echoed from the other side of the building where they were located, the word Karasuno grabbing the entire team’s attention. 

“...the only thing I remember about Karasuno is that they have a gorgeous manager” 

_Kunimi_. Kageyama unconsciously flinched backwards, springing out of a distracted Sugawara’s grip.

”For real?” 

_And that was Kindaichi._ When the pair had discovered they were soulmates during, they hadn’t left each other alone for the entirety of Middle School. Clearly, nothing had changed. 

”Yeah she’s kind of got this sexy vibe.” Kunimi replied as Tanaka spun around, heading towards the voices “oh yeah, and one of them looks like a thug. He’s got a shaved head, mean eyes and he looks kind of dumb” 

Both made sounds of horrified surprise as Tanaka’s head popped around the building as they were speaking. Kageyama could almost see them jumping backwards away from the ‘thug’ of Karasuno. Tsukishima walked past with Yamaguchi, raising a challenging eyebrow at Kageyama. Of course the one person Kageyama was praying hadn’t seen him flinch was one of the only people who had noticed. 

_Is the almighty King afraid of them?_ Kageyama could almost hear Tsukishima taunting him, lording this over him. Desperate not to appear cowardly, the dark haired boy rushed forward to where Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima were. 

“I wouldn’t mock my team so much” Tanaka declared “We’ll tear you apart” 

Kageyama almost laughed at the terrified expressions on both of his former friend’s faces. 

“Come on, don’t intimidate them like that, Tanaka” Tsukishima mocked “look at them. You’re scaring the poor, elite players” 

For the first time since joining Karasuno, Kageyama did not feel the intense urge drop kick the tall blonde whenever he opened his mouth.

“W-we’re not scared of you!” Kindaichi yelled. And it would have been effective if not for the all too familiar stutter at the beginning of his shout. Kageyama felt a smirk threaten to spread across his face at Kunimi’s amazed expression regarding Tsukkishima. 

“Yeah you’ve got a point” Tanaka agreed, stepping towards the two Seijoh players “I really should save the bullying for the game” 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by an enraged Daichi rushing towards them. 

“Hey, you guys!“ Their captain shouted, making Tanaka gulp “I only took my eyes off you for a second!” Daichi grabbed the back of Tanaka’s head forcing him into a bow “We’re so sorry!” 

“Tanaka, stop making that face!” Daichi exclaimed as Tanaka pushed his head back against their captain’s hands. 

Growling underneath his breath like a dog, Daichi led them away; Kageyama trailing behind. 

“Long time no see king” Kindaichi remarked as Kageyama walked past the pair “I’m looking forward to seeing what kind of dictatorship you’re running” 

Tanaka took a step forward threateningly before he was yanked back by their captain. Both stared at Kageyama, knowing the dark haired boy could start yelling at any moment. 

“Yeah” Kageyama said, choosing not to dignify what his ex-best friend had said to him. Besides, what could he say to convince them he wasn’t the ‘almighty king’? Kageyama remembered how he had treated his Middle School team despite his many attempts to forget. Furthermore, it had been Kunimi after all who had come up with the name of King for Kageyama. Far too similar to a certain mark etched into his shoulder for his liking. 

Both Tanaka and Suga _smacked_ Kageyama across the back as he walked towards them. “Ow!” The dark haired setter exclaimed before beginning to argue with his senpai’s. “What was that for?” 

***

Seijoh was every bit like Kageyama had imagined. This was who he could have been playing for if his soulmate had _wanted_ him. This is who he could’ve been playing for if things were different.

No. Kageyama nearly hit himself in the head for thinking of that. _Baka!_ He was becoming as stupid as the Tangerine; thinking about what would’ve happen if ‘things had been different‘. There was no time to dream of stupid impossible things like that. He had a _volleyball_ match to win. 

_And a soulmate to impress._ A voice in the back of his head sang mockingly. 

“I-it’s huge!” Hinata exclaimed, snapping Kageyama back into reality. The reality where volleyball was his _one and only priority._ “The gym is huge, the players are huge...” 

_Because that’s going to make the team feel better._ Kageyama fought the urge to whack Hinata in the back of the head. Suga glanced warningly at Kageyama as if he knew what the dark haired boy was thinking. 

“Greet!” Daichi commanded, immediately making Karasuno bow and yell out a thank you to Seijoh.

”Thank you for the game” Aoba Johsai echoed, bowing. As Daichi and Suga talked, Kageyama discreetly scanned the courts for Oikawa; his brow furrowing when he realised his soulma—the Seijoh captain was nowhere to be found. 

Kageyama knew he had failed at being discreet in every sense of the word when he felt eyes burning the side of his face. 

_Iwaizumi._

The only other person who knew all about Kageyama’s _unfortunate_ soul mark. Kageyama had no idea what could have happened had Iwaizumi not shown up that fateful day. 

“What’s wrong with both of you?” Tanaka smirked “we have Hinata to shake things up! Right?” The wing spiked turned to Hinata “I already know how much you suck, so I’ll be there to cover for you” 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief at his words and Kageyama let himself think that maybe they could beat Seijoh. That they had any chance of beating one of the top teams in the prefecture. 

“But remember you’re all alone when you serve” Tanaka said, closing his eyes like he was saying something wise “Don’t fumble it!” 

Suga and Daichi both gasped in horrified annoyance at Tanaka while the wing spiker laughed. 

”Just kidding” he chuckled “fumbling a serve is no big deal! Don’t let it get to you and just keep smashing that sucker—”

Kageyama looked away in silent horror only for Tanaka to exclaim that Hinata had seemingly vanished. 

“Huh? Where’d Hinata go?” Tanaka exclaimed, looking all around him

”To the washroom” 

_Not again._ Kageyama slapped a hand to his face and fought the urge to groan aloud. They were going to be crushed unless the tangerine pulled himself together. And at that moment, things were not looking good for Karasuno. Kageyama’s only saving grace was that Oikawa-the very person who had made the absurd request that Kageyama be the setter, had decided not to show up.

_Was this his way of showing Kageyama how little he thought of him? Asking specifically for the setter but not even granting Kageyama the opportunity to look at his face._

Wait. Opportunity ?

Oh for _fucks_ sake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is borrowed from, of course, the Shakespeare quote ‘All That Glistens, Is Not Gold’ or the more well-known version now: ‘All That Glitters, Is Not Gold’. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading my...story?


	2. Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s more frightening than nailing me on the back of the head with a serve?” He asked. Kageyama raised his hand and slapped himself in the back of the head to prevent himself from committing murder, knowing that wouldn’t help (but god, did he want to just slap that idiot) “Tell me”

_But you didn’t have to cut me off_

_ Make out like it never happened _

_ And that we were nothing _

_ And I don’t even need your love_

— **Somebody That I Used To Know** , Gotye, Kimbra

* * *

“Hey, stop being so nervous already!”

Kageyama fisted Hinata’s shirt, lifting the smaller boy off the ground with ease. 

“One more chance” Hinata cried as he clutched at Kageyama “Please give me one more chance!” 

“What?” Kageyama demanded. Hinata had said that _six_ failures ago. 

“Okay! Let’s take back this points, one by one!” Daichi said, trying to raise his team's morale. Kageyama could see why his soulmark was a tree. Daichi was ever-strong and uplifting, stretching out his roots and surrounding Karasuno in encouragement. Just like Suga. Although the latter did it in a _very_ different manner. “The next one serving—”

Kageyama stared blankly at the next server. _Could the timing be any worse for Hinata to serve?_ Kageyama glanced at the scoreboard;

24-13

If Hinata’s serve didn’t make it over the net, Karasuno would have lost the first set. This was vital. 

Kageyama turned around to face Seijoh, deciding not to glance back at the middle blocker. Out of worry, anxiousness or anger; Kageyama would rather not decide. 

“Kageyama, I think he stopped breathing. Is he okay?” Tanaka whispered from his position next to Kageyama 

“How do you expect me to know?” Kageyama hissed back at the elder. It’s not as if he knew what the tangerine was thinking ever. If he could he would have figured out a way to make Hinata _stop_ shaking like a leaf throughout the— 

The last thing Kageyama heard was a startled yelp from Hinata before a volleyball _smacked_ dead into the back of his head. 

The sound of the ball bouncing back onto the floor echoed around the now silent gym. Kageyama stood up slowly from his bowled over position, turning to stare at Hinata. 

“Hey is the back of your head okay?” 

“Nice headshot!” 

Tanaka and Tsukishima laughed from behind Kageyama. 

“Don’t make it worse!” Suga cried, running over from the bench. His warning seemed to make the unlikely pair laugh even harder. 

“Stop it you guys!” Daichi yelled but Kageyama barely heard them. He only had eyes for one person and one person alone. “Hey, Kageyama!” Daichi warned as the dark haired boy stepped towards the panicking male. 

“W-w-wait!” Hinata exclaimed backing away from him “We can talk this over! Kageyama, listen! Wait!” as Kageyama approached, Hinata continued to sound like a drowning animal. Gasping, eyes wide. 

Finally, Kageyama came to a stop directly in front of the orange haired male. 

“Look...” He began 

“Yes!” Hinata said, standing up straighter 

“What’s making you so nervous and freaked out?” Kageyama lent forward, making Hinata bend backwards away from him “Is it the tall opponents?” Hinata lent backwards even more as Kageyama continued to get in his face “Is it because it’s your first practice game?” 

Hinata sweat-dropped as Kageyama continued.

”What’s more frightening than nailing me on the back of the head with a serve?” He asked. Kageyama raised his hand and slapped himself in the back of the head to prevent himself from _committing murder_ , knowing that wouldn’t help (but god, did he want to just slap that _idiot_ ) “Tell me” 

“Nothing is more frightening” Hinata admitted 

“Then you have no reason to be nervous anymore, right? You’ve already gone and done the most frightening thing” Kageyama smacked himself one final time to ensure he didn’t _throw_ the orange haired boy across the volleyball courts before he raised his voice so that everyone could hear. 

“Now get back on the court, you moron!” 

“W-wait do you mean I got away with that?” Hinata stammered as Kageyama began to stalk away 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the idiot “Huh? What the heck are you talking about?” Why wasn’t he back to being his _annoyingly_ energetic self already? 

Hinata gasped behind him before he was approached by Tanaka. Kageyama rolled his eyes as the second year began his ‘all-powerful’ speech about teamwork seemingly inspiring the first year in question. Personally, Kageyama felt his cooperative spirit begin to curl up and die as he listened to Tanaka drone on; however it seemed to work for Hinata who was the biggest problem with Karasuno.

 _Please tell me my talk worked._ Kageyama prayed. He could feel Iwaizumi still staring at him—he was choosing not to look the other in the eye. Something he had succeeded in doing the entire first set, surprisingly. 

The second set started off far more promising, Tsukkishima receiving Kunimi’s spike (although hesitantly, Kageyama noted as he raced to get into position). 

“Take it to the left!” 

“The right!” 

And then Kageyama heard his footsteps. The one person who could spike his king’s toss.

_Please get this._

His hands rocketed the ball up, towards the orange haired spider and for a split second, Kageyama thought they had got into the swing of things finally. But then he heard the ball bouncing without having made contact with Hinata’s hands. 

”You have to hit balls like that or the king will get mad at you” Kindaichi taunted Hinata making Kageyama finally realise exactly why the orange haired boy was quite so nervous. _That bastard._

“Hinata!” 

“Here it comes,” Kindaichi whispered, oblivious to the fact that Kageyama could hear him. 

”Sorry, that toss was a little too high” Kageyama moved away from the pair, hiding his slight smirk at both Kunimi and Kindaichi’s obvious shock. 

“I am willing to forgive you!” Hinata cried, causing Kageyama to grab his head in anger. _He was trying to help the dumbass too!_

”Ow, ow, ow” Hinata complained as Kageyama squeezed his head “You’re hurting me Kageyama, I’ll go bald!” 

The second attempt at the quick went a hell of a lot better. Kageyama setting to Hinata before the tangerine smacked the ball down onto Seijoh’s side, scoring a point for Karasuno _finally_. 

“Yes!” Both the first years exclaimed as Kageyama watched Kindaichi stare at the ball in awe like he had never seen someone do that before. He probably hadn’t. 

“Good!”

”Alright!”

”It’s the good ol’ weirdo toss and spike routine” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at Tsukkishima’s comment but was far to elated to care too much about the blonde’s comment. 

“Hinata, Kageyama” Daichi called them over into a group huddle. 

“One, two, yeah!” Karasuno cheered at the success of the ‘freak’ quick before returning to their positions on the court. 

Kageyama watched as Tanaka went on once again about teamwork to Hinata. 

“Nice toss Kageyama” Daichi complimented the setter as Tanaka continued to talk

Kageyama nodded his head at his captain “Thank you” 

_Okay did that quick freak you out? I think it did._ Kageyama thought to himself, glancing at Kindaichi and Kunimi as they discussed something, glancing at Kageyama and Hinata every now and again. _I want you to be totally occupied with Hinata_

”Now that Hinata is in action let’s start our counter attack” Kageyama told his team members.

”Right!” 

***

Karasuno won the second set and Oikawa was nowhere in sight. Kageyama wasn’t sure if he was happy (he should be, shouldn’t he?) that his soulmate was gone or if he was angry. Angry at Oikawa for bargaining with his team, angry at Oikawa for being so talented at Volleyball, angry at Oikawa for hurting him more than he thought possible, angry at Oikawa for _still_ attracting him so much even after everything he had done. Even after all the ways he had found to disappoint everything ever said about soulmates. 

Why had Oikawa made him come here and be the setter instead of Suga? Was it to see him play again? No. Oikawa had made it perfectly clear how he had felt about Kageyama and his volleyball skills. Was it to scope out what Karasuno could do? If it was, why would he not be here at all? Furthermore, wouldn’t they want Suga-san to play? Oikawa had already seen Kageyama play.

”We’re lucky they don’t have anyone who can serve like Kageyama” Ennoshita noted, gaining Kageyama’s attention 

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed “-‘cause our receiving is marginal at best.” 

“Don’t let your guard down” Kageyama approached his captain and the second year “it’s just a feeling, but I don’t think their setter is their official setter”. 

_No_ , Kageyama was sure their setter wasn’t their official setter. However, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Karasuno about his history with Seijoh’s _official_ setter. That could wait until another time.

Hopefully never. Nobody ever needed to know about Oik—

High pitched screams and shouts started from the other side of the stadium, startling Karasuno. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he saw who entered the Volleyball courts. 

Of _fucking_ course this would happen. Why would he think the world would take mercy on him? When did the world ever let him get a damn break?

“Hey, you’re back, Oikawa” Seijoh’s coach remarked to the lean brunette.

Kageyama _couldn’t_ tear his eyes away from his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Kindaichi, Kunimi and the ever amazing Iwaizumi have been INTRODUCED and I am excited. I’m sorry about Oikawa’s delayed appearance only at the very END of the chapter but I wanted to showcase Hinata and Kageyama’s scene simply because I just love that scene.
> 
> Also yes, I am aware that in the actual show Kageyama has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon but for the sake of this story, let’s pretend he actual thinks about things other than Volleyball. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	3. Nothing so kingly as the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kindaichi” Kageyama had said upon spying the taller inside the male bathrooms. There was silence as the two stared at each other. Kageyama didn’t quite know what to say. He had run through situations like this numerous times in his head. However, none of them were quite as awkward as it was in reality. Violent, maybe but never this awkward silence as both of them stared at each other. “I—”

_Thought it was done_

_But I guess it’s never really over_

_Oh we were such a mess_

_But wasn’t it the best_

— **Never Really Over** , Katy Perry

* * *

Kageyama grit his teeth as he watched Oikawa wave to the crowd of girls screaming encouragement at him. 

_He wanted to see you. He just injured himself._ Kageyama nearly snorted aloud at his wishful thinking. Like Oikawa would give a shit about Kageyama. That same annoying part of his brain—Kageyama really thought his soulmark has a brain, it would explain a lot of his thoughts—was worried about the taller setter. How hard did Oikawa push himself to injure himself badly enough that he couldn’t play?

“Kageyama, who is Mr. Slim there?” Tanaka asked, eyes twitching as he watched Oikawa get cheered on “I am exceedingly displeased”

 _And I’m exceedingly surprised you know what the word exceedingly even means._ Kageyama couldn’t help but think, having been put in a terrible mood because of the one and only Oikawa Tooru.

”That is Seijoh’s captain” Daichi informed Hinata and Tanaka

”Oikawa...” _is a heartless piece of shit who happens to be my soulmate_. Kageyama trailed off unsure of what to say “...is a super offensive setter. I’d say he’s at the top of his class for attacks and team play.” Kageyama turned to Hinata, unable to resist tacking on “And he’s extremely nasty”

”Worse than you?” Hinata exclaimed

”Maybe worse than Tsukishima” 

“That’s awful!” 

Kageyama could feel the blond staring daggers into the side of his face. 

“You know him,” Tanaka began and Kageyama stopped himself from flinching away from his senpai “-so he’s from Kitagawa First?” 

“Yes” _It’s not like they’ll guess just from that._ Kageyama watched Tanaka as he glared at Oikawa's back. “He was my upperclassman in middle school” 

“Yoo-hoo! Long time no see, Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama’s left hand came flying up to his covered right shoulder before he could stop it. Ignoring Suga’s knowing glances, the dark haired setter cracked his knuckles next to his shoulder in a show of pretending he couldn’t hear the elder. Hopefully it didn’t look as suspicious as it felt.

“Having fun being the _king_?” Kageyama turned away as Oikawa looked pointedly at his shoulder in disgust.

“I learned how to serve and block by watching him.” Kageyama told Karasuno “He is extremely good” Kageyama turned to Hinata as he finally realised how big of an impact his words could have on the smaller boy “However, focus on the game for now. We’re going to take the last set.” 

“R-right on” 

_I have to beat him._ Kageyama thought, taking a last glance at his soulmate. Thankfully, Oikawa didn’t notice. _I have to beat him and show him that I am not the King I once was. I am not like him. No matter what the stupid mark on my shoulder says. Fate can suck my—_

”Tanaka-san, stop trying to intimidate them!” Kageyama cried, finally noticing Tanaka was still death-glaring Oikawa. 

Kageyama barely heard Tanaka's reply, nor his dark mutter about killing the girls who were still shouting and shrieking from the stands. All he could focus on was Oikawa smirking at him from the corner of his eye. 

_I will beat you. I have to._

***

20-24

Karasuno was winning against Seijoh. And yet Kageyama still felt like _they_ were the weaker team. The _losing_ team. Oikawa had yet to play, his fangirls cheering from the stands, an ominous reminder that Seijoh was yet to play at it’s full strength. The full strength that made the school one of the top _four_ teams in Miyagi. Even without Oikawa, they were a formidable enemy. And Kageyama knew all too well how much Oikawa could change people on and off the courts. 

As Kindaichi scored, Tsukishima failing to receive it; Kageyama noticed Oikawa approach the coach before walking towards Aoba Johsai’s number 7 and finally subbing into the game. As soon as the brunette stepped onto the court, it felt like the atmosphere had shifted drastically for both teams. Seijoh looked far more focused now that their main setter was playing while Karasuno gritted their teeth in preparation for what was to come. Despite some of them never having seen Oikawa play before, if Kageyama’s words were anything to go by, Oikawa was a powerful enemy. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth, scowling at the brunette on the other side of the net. Oikawa merely smirked at Kageyama’s glaring before he glanced at Kageyama’s covered shoulder. His eyes then darted to Hinata and his smirk faltered for a split second. 

_What the hell was that about?_ Kageyama had barely any time to dwell on that thought before Oikawa threw the ball into the air and served it. Kageyama was the only one on the Karasuno team _not_ stunned by the sheer power Oikawa managed to encompass into his serve. His first serve of the game at that. It was this very serve that _had_ led to the unfortunate discovery of Kageyama’s soulmate, he wasn’t forgetting it anytime soon. 

The ball ricocheted from Tsukishima’s hands with a loud sound before flying into the railing far above, making watchers of the game jump away from the missile-like ball. The referee’s whistle blew obnoxiously loud signifying a service ace for Seijoh, as Kageyama watched his team panic. Oikawa was _very_ good at Volleyball as Kageyama had attempted to warn them. Although they had believed Kageyama, believing someone and seeing it done with their very own eyes were very different.

“Yeah, I thought so” Oikawa began condescendingly “I started watching midway through. You guys, Number 6 and Number 5...” Hinata jumped as he called upon from the setter across the net “you’re bad at receives. Are you guys first years?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama could see Suga’s eyes dart from him to Oikawa, lingering on the brunette's right shoulder where a barely visible bandage sat. Silver eyes shot back across the court, looking pointedly at Kageyama’s right shoulder. The shoulder where a _matching_ bandage sat. 

_He figured it out. Fuck. Please no. He can’t have guessed just by watching us. Right?_

Kageyama barely had time to panic about his vice-captain maybe knowing his darkest secret before Oikawa called out to Karasuno that he was serving again. 

Once again, Oikawa aimed at Tsukishima. The ball bounced viciously from Tsukishima’s hands and out of the courts, scoring yet another point for Seijoh. Yamaguchi cried out Tsukishima’s name in worry. Kageyama didn’t think he had ever seen the blonde as mad as he was currently.

_Serves him right. Annoying stick._

”Hey, you, Great King!” Hinata yelled out, dancing around like a crazed monkey “Aim for me! I can take it! Target me! Don’t mess with me! Hit that thing!” 

_Great king?_ Kageyama thought, furrowing his brows before the rest of what Hinata said registered in his brain. _What the hell was the tangerine doing? Was he brain dead? His receives were worse than Tsukishima’s!_

“Stop hollering!” Tsukishma yelled “It’s undignified!” Kageyama had no choice but to agree with the typically aggravating Middle Blocker.

Hinata whipped around to glare at the taller blonde “Excuse me?” Hinata suddenly threw his arms to both his side while moving his legs apart, making him look like he was attempting to do an estranged yoga move “...each and every guy on this side of the net is your ally!” 

Kageyama sighed as Hinata repeated what Tanaka had told him to Tsukkishima.

 _Hinata might get slapped for that._ Kageyama noted as he ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t find it in himself to be too worried about the shorter boy. _In fact, this might help lighten the mood for our team._ Kageyama thought. However, one look at their captain’s face informed Kageyama that it was quite the opposite. _Maybe I just want to see the idiot hit then._

“What _choice_ words of wisdom!” Tanaka exclaimed as he heard his underclassman using his ‘all-powerful’ words of advice.

“Okay!” Daichi interrupted before Tsukishima could snap at Hinata—He was definitely about too, “Fall back as a group. Tsukishima, get closer to the sideline” 

“Yes sir” the blonde said. Apparently, Daichi was the _only_ person their entire team listened to on the volleyball courts. Not even Suga could manage all the players like Daichi could. “Okay, bring it!” 

Kageyama watched as Daichi expanded his receive zone. The captain was great at receiving, far better than the likes of Hinata and Tsukkishima. He was a defence specialist after all. _This might work._

Oikawa threw the ball in the air, once again leaping high before shooting the ball across the court with his right arm. However, Oikawa clearly put less power into his serve choosing instead to aim it more accurately, allowing Tsukishimato receive the ball, knocking it up into the air. Unfortunately, the ball flew over the net making it a Seijoh chance ball. 

Kageyama scowled as Kindaichi moved to spike the ball. _Oikawa’s serve worked after all_. But then suddenly Hinata was there, racing across the court. Kageyama couldn’t help but be amazed by some of the things the idiot could do (not that he would ever admit that aloud. He would be taking that thought to the grave.). 

Hinata’s hand hit the ball before it could spike towards the ground on Karasuno’s side of the court, sending it up.

”It’s up!” Kageyama yelled out, running to get beneath the ball. 

“Nice one touch!” 

“You _shit!_ ” Kindaichi exclaimed at his spike being blocked by someone half his height “I’ll smack you down next time!” 

As the ball came downwards towards Kageyama, he knew _this was it_. This was why he played volleyball. For this thrill. Kageyama glanced over fleetingly, seeing an orange blur heading exactly where Kageyama knew he would. 

_One step, one second, one instant too late and he’s impossible to catch. The only thing that can, is the ball!_

The whole court seemed to hold its breath as Kageyama tossed his impossibly fast king toss and Hinata jumped upwards. The sound of Hinata’s hand smacking against the ball, all Kageyama could hear. And then the ball was flying past Oikawa—Kageyama swore he could see Oikawa’s hair rustling backwards because of the sheer power of the quick, and hitting the floor. _Inside Seijoh's half of the court._

Even the referee’s seem to pause in amazement before the whistle was blown; a shrill sound in comparison to the cheer of victory let out by Karasuno (led mostly by Hinata and Tanaka)

23-25

_Even if it was only a practice match, Karasuno had won against Seijoh. Kageyama’s team had beaten Oikawa and his serves._

***

Seijoh, as Kageyama had begun to realise, was annoyingly perfect. And far _cleaner_ than Karasuno. The bathrooms, of course, were no exception. The Aoba Johsai bathrooms were exactly kike the rest of the school. Clean and spotless, much like the rest of the school. They were also, apparently, the prime spot for Kageyama to run into someone he both desperately wanted to avoid but needed to talk to. 

”Kindaichi” Kageyama had said upon spying the taller inside the male bathrooms. There was silence as the two stared at each other. Kageyama didn’t quite know what to say. He had run through situations like this numerous times in his head. However, none of them were quite as awkward as it was in reality. _Violent_ , maybe but never this awkward silence as both of them stared at each other. “I—”

“Don’t apologise!” Kindaichi interrupted, yelling and glaring at Kageyama “I won’t apologise either!”

”Right,” Kageyama said, unable to muster up a better response while staring at his once friend. How different things could have been. And yet here they were, Kindaichi in his turquoise and white Aoba Johsai jacket while Kageyama stood opposite in his black Karasuno one.

”To me, you will always be a supremely annoying, tyrannical king, the guy I want to take down the most,” Kindaichi said. Kageyama was suddenly glad of his impassive face. It was a useful tool at times like this, he supposed. 

“Right” 

“So don’t apologise!” 

“Right” 

“I won’t mend any bridges! We were never friends anyway!” 

“Right”

”Just know that next tine,” Kindaichi stormed towards Kageyama, his expression dark and determined “we’ll win!” 

“The next time...” Kageyama started 

“—Washroom, washroom, washroom, wash!” an annoyingly familiar voice sung (if that sound could even be considered singing) from around the corner, effectively cutting Kageyama off. “Who am I? I am the man who would be ace!” 

_You are the boy that is about to be kicked from here back to Karasuno._ Kageyama added silently. 

Kageyama watched, eyebrows raised as Hinata noticed his ‘confrontation’ with Kindiachi before ducking back behind the corner he had approached from, in fear. 

“Kindaichi,” Kageyama began again, despite the obvious eavesdropper “the next time we face off, we’ll beat you once again!” 

Kindaichi stared at Kageyama, a disbelieving expression painted across his face.

_Does he really believe we have that little of a chance of winning?_

Puzzled, the dark haired setter walked away. Unfortunately like many other things, his exit was ruined by an annoying orange haired ace-wannabe.

”Did you cry?” 

“Of course not! Hinata-boke! You were listening the whole time, you little eavesdropper!” Kageyama exclaimed, gesturing back towards Kindachi who was joined by Kunimi. Both were watching the Karasuno pair with a stunned expression. 

“I-”

“Hinata, you twit!” Kageyama exclaimed, grabbing Hinata’s head and squeezing it as hard as he could. Ignoring the looks they were given, Kageyama dragged a spluttering and protesting Hinata outside. 

***

“...we are lacking something vital to play and actually win a real game against the Seijoh team with Oikawa on it.” Daichi informed the team as they walked towards their bus. “W—”

“Ooh, spoken like a true captain” 

Kageyama sighed loudly making Suga glance worriedly at him before turning to glare at Oikawa. _Yep, he definitely knows._ Or he at least has a guess. Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to care. The confrontation with Kindaichi had exhausted him and was far too tired to deal with whatever Oikawa had to say and the stress it would cause him. Kageyama just wanted to go home. 

_Had they really never been friends? Kindaichi—no._ Kageyama reminded himself to _stop_ thinking about his conversation with Kindaichi. Unfortunately, despite his efforts, his ex-friend’s words echoed again and again through Kageyama’s head. _We were never friends. Never friends? Had they hated him all through middle school? Were they just pretending to—_

“You do have eyes,” Oikawa said, unknowingly drawing Kageyama out of his downward spiral. The brunette rested comfortably against the pillar at the gate of Aoba Johsai. He had obviously been waiting for Karasuno to approach.

“There you are, Great King!” Hinata shouted, raising his arms in a pathetic attempt at looking tough. A feat rather impossible for a 162cm tall boy. “What’s with you? What do you want?” Hinata charged forwards, pushing Tanaka in front of him like a human shield

“You wanna rumble?” The second year asked the Seijoh captain 

“You wanna rumble?” Hinata parroted behind him, still hiding. 

“Don’t be so scary” Oikawa chastised, laughing that annoying (very nice sounding) laugh of his. “You, the little guy.” Oikawa said to Hinata making him start backwards at being addressed “That last one-touch and broad jump were pretty ace!” 

“What? Oh...” Hinata rubbed the back of his head awkwardly 

“Next time, try to use the full force from the start.”

And there it was; Kageyama pressed his lips together. Oikawa had barely changed since Kageyama had last seen him. It appeared it was only Kageyama who had really changed all that much. Oikawa still looked relatively the same and he had only grown slightly taller from the last time Kageyama had seen him. Furthermore, he still managed to sound like he was giving someone a compliment while simultaneously being insulting as all hell.

“I haven’t shown you how I set up yet. Oh, right, I’ll be working on perfecting my serve” Oikawa stated, looking pointedly at Tsukishima as he said that, making the blonde scowl. “Your combination attack is pretty amazing, but the receives need to be quicker or you’ll run out of power. After all,” Oikawa walked towards Karasuno or more specifically, Kageyama. “I’m not the only guy who can hit power serves. The Inter-High tournament is coming up. I want you guys to make the cut. I want to squash my special, little underclassmen'' 

Oikawa pointed at Kageyama. To the dark haired setter what other words Oikawa wanted to add on to his list were as clear as day. _I want to squash my special, little soulmate and show him how much better I am than him. How much I don’t want him. How much he doesn’t deserve someone like me._

“—in an official game fair and square, as a fellow setter”

”W-we can train to receive” Kageyama audibly sighed with relief as Hinata interrupted Oikawa; removing the brunette’s previously unwavering attention on him. 

“Receives aren’t something you can improve on in a day” Oikawa remarked, deadpanning at the sweat-dropping first year. He definitely regretted speaking up now. “I’m sure your captain realises that” Oikawa began walking back towards his school. “The tournament is coming up. I look forward to seeing what you’ll do.” 

Kageyama watched him go for a second too long before turning to his captain, panicking “Pl-please don’t let him get to you” _Don’t let him affect you like he does me._ “Agitating others is like a hobby to him” 

To Kageyama’s surprise his normally stoic captain chuckled at Kageyama’s words

”He’s right. There isn’t much time until the Inter-High tournament. But he should be coming back soon.”

”Oh!” Tanaka grinned in delight at Daichi’s words while Hinata stared, wide-eyed.

”Who’s coming back?” 

“The Guardian Deity of Karasuno” 

_The guardian what now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creativity really went goodbye with this one. Oops? Anyways, two of my favourites are coming soon and I am ecstatic. Also, I’m debating potential soulmates for Iwaizumi in my head but I can’t think of any. Help.
> 
> But thank you for reading!


	4. The king’s horses and the king’s knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No” Suga raised his index finger “You just listen to me. I don’t need to know what is happening between you and Oikawa. I don’t think I want to know.” Kageyama gulped loudly at the mention of the Seijoh setter “You just need to understand; we’re here for you. Daichi, me, Karasuno...Even Hinata. Especially Hinata”

_Hold your breath_

_Going under_

_Not coming up_

_Until this night is over_

— **Hate You Love You** , Olivia O’Brien

* * *

Kageyama couldn’t believe his ears. Fate must really despise him to do such a thing as this. Not only did they screw him over with his supposed ‘perfect partner’, they took away something most important to him on the one day he was most desperate for it. (thankfully, it wasn’t his infamous milk of course, but no force of nature could take that away from him)

“Steamed buns?” The man working at Sakanoshita Store asked Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka. The man was tall with his hair pulled back as he smoked a cigarette. A pink book lay open in front of him. “The Soccer Club just bought up the last of ‘em. We’re sold out!” 

“I’m starving!” Hinata whined, clutching at his stomach 

“This is negligence!” Tanaka cried, raising a fist. 

Kageyama fought the urge to join in their antics. He really wanted steamed buns right about now. He needed some form of comfort food in his life. Especially as his mother was working late tonight and wouldn’t be home until much later. 

”Shaddup!” The man cried, startling the trio “Get your butts home and eat some real food! How do you expect to get muscle tone?” 

Realising there was no hope of obtaining a steamed bun, Tanaka despondently lowered his fist. Disappointed, he began to lead the first years out of the store. Kageyama glared at the back of Tanaka’s head. This was almost as bad as seeing Oikawa today. And it was all Tanaka’s fault (not really but Kageyama desperately needed someone to blame)

“Here.” 

To Kageyama’s immense surprise, the convenience store owner grudgingly threw each of the trio a yellow and blue wrapped package. Food. 

_Power bars._

“Thanks!”

”Thank you!” 

“Eat your suppers” the cashier merely retorted, going back to his novel and cigarette. 

“Yahoo!” Tanaka and Hinata cheered, leaping out of the store with far more energy now. Kageyama followed behind the pair at a more measured pace. 

As they made their way towards their houses, Kageyama effectively ignoring Suga’s curious glances, Tanaka whined about the practice match they had _barely_ won.

”That slim guy’s serves were amazing.” Tanaka complained, folding his arms against his chest. Was it that difficult to remember Oikawa’s name? Then again, if Kageyama had the opportunity to forget Oikawa’s name he would take it in a heartbeat. “we would have been in trouble if he’d been there the whole game” _He was trouble for our team in the few minutes he did play._ Kageyama took another bite of his power bar; sure he was disappointed it wasn’t a steam bun but this was good too. Any form of food was good really. Except milk bread. Kageyama had a vendetta against _that_ bread. 

”He’s a graduate from Kageyama’s middle school all right” Tanaka said wistfully before stopping in his tracks as he thought of something. “Huh? Wait a second.” Tanaka turned around to look at Kageyama. “What are you doing at Karasuno anyway, Kageyama? Shiratorizawa has the best team in the prefecture” 

“Shiratori?” Asked the always clueless Hinata from besides the dark haired setter. 

”Shiratorizawa is by far the best team in the prefecture. They always make it within the best eight in the country” Tanaka said, startling Kageyama. Since when did Tanaka know all the information about other schools? 

Kageyama shrugged at Tanaka’s question “I didn’t make it into Shiratorizawa” 

“You didn’t make it?!” Tanaka cried. Kageyama was surprised nobody complained about the noise they were making as Tanaka continued yelling. He couldn’t understand why it was such a big deal to the second year. He had thought Tsukishima—if anyone—would make him failing to get into Shiratorizawa a big deal. Not Tanaka. 

“They didn’t give me a recommendation, so I took their exam and failed.” Kageyama said as Daichi and Suga walked closer towards the trio, listening to their conversation “Their exam was pure nonsense”

Daichi rubbed his hand under his chin “It’s ridiculously hard to get into that school the normal way” 

“Wow, I guess the king doesn’t have a head for studies” _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Kageyama glared at the back of the blonde’s head as he strode past, Yamaguchi trailing after him calling a brief ‘goodnight!’ to the team as he went. 

“So why’d you pick Karasuno?” Hinata asked the setter “Did you want to be like the Tiny Giant too?”

Kageyama turned to the smaller boy “I picked it because I heard that Coach Ukai might come out of retirement.”

”Ukai?” Kageyama fought the urge to pick the tangerine up by the head and shake him to check if there actually were braincells up there. How did he not know about Ukai? 

”He’s the great coach who made a name for Karasuno by taking it to the Spring Nationals!” Tanaka yelled, (because apparently that information _needed_ to be told loudly)

Hinata—following his senpai’s lead, yelled out a “Wow!”

”He’s _so_ famous, they call him ‘Ukai from Karasuno’. They call him the ‘Crazy Crow Coach” Tanaka earnestly told the first years 

Sugawara piped up from behind Tanaka “The second and third-years got a little instruction from him last year, but it was really Spartan.” Kageyama’s jaw dropped at his senpai’s words. _Working with the legendary Coach Ukai would have been an honour._ “Coach Ukai was going to be formally reinstated however...he collapsed” 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “No matter which high school

I go to,” He clenched his fists “I’m still against high school students like myself.”

”Enough with the sour grapes!” Tanaka called out, rolling his eyes at Kageyama “Don’t even try to act cool about it!”

Hinata snorted before he could stop himself. That was the final straw for Kageyama; the taller picking the decoy up by the front of his black jacket and holding him up with only his right hand despite Hinata’s shouts. 

”I beg to differ! I’m not trying to act cool” Kageyama protested as he held a squirming Hinata “We won against one of the _four_ best schools today, didn’t we?”

“Put me down!” Hinata called out helplessly. Unfortunately for the smaller, his existence was ignored by both Tanaka and Kageyama

”Sorta, 2-1 against Seijoh” Tanaka said “I got to nail one unmarked thanks to Hinata’s decoy work!”

The first year in questions temporary stopped his wiggling “Th-thank you!”

“So how’d you like your debut game?” Tanaka asked Hinata once Kageyama _finally_ dropped him back onto the ground. Kageyama watched as Hinata glanced down at his previously red palm. “You went _batshit_ _crazy_ all over the place in the first set.”

Kageyama snorted before adding on “You lost as many points as you earned, don’t rest on your laurels.” 

“Why do you bait him like that?” Suga protested from behind them, shaking his hands in annoyance. 

“It’s true,” Daichi commented, making Suga turn to him in betrayal “We’re still lacking in so many ways. We barely managed to win today”

”I-I’ll practice lots!” Hinata cried out desperately, thinking the captain was speaking only about him. 

Daichi raised a hand as he sheepishly tried to placate a panicking Hinata “Right, because self-improvement is very important! But when it comes right down to it, Karasuno still needs more players” 

Hinata made a sound of confusion from his spot beside Kageyama. _Trust the most excitable player about volleyball not to know all the positions required in the game itself._

”That’s true” The dark haired setter agreed with the captain “We need a libero for defence and an ace spiker who can take on a triple block”

”Y-your ace is right here!” Hinata cried, throwing his hand in the air. 

“I told you!” Kageyama shouted as Hinata visibly deflated “You are the greatest decoy!” The setter turned to address his senpai’s “But you did say that our guardian deity would return, right?” 

“Yeah.” Daichi nodded 

Suga gazed at Kageyama and Hinata “Our team isn’t the greatest, but we aren’t the weakest either. Our team did have skilled players but we failed to use them to train their replacements.” Dachi nodded sadly as Suga glanced at him. “But now we’ve got players plus new first-year recruits. We just need to join our forces properly.” 

“The summer Inter-High tournament...” Daichi trailed off “Nationals...” His mouth set into a determined line. “...aren’t distant goals. We can actually get there, I’m positive” 

Hinata pumped both his fists in the air; because he knew about what Daichi was talking about or at the mere mention of the Inter-High, Kageyama didn’t know.

”The Summer Inter-High! I’ve heard of that!”

“But where has the guy who’s coming back been all this time?” Kageyama couldn’t help but ask. Their ‘guardian deity’—their libero, he assumed—was missing.

Tanaka grimaced before answering “He was serving a week of suspension, plus he was banned from club activities for a month.”

Hinata made a sound of distress “I-is he a delinquent? A thug?” 

“No” Tanaka replied quickly “he’s just a _little_ overzealous. He’s a great guy, seriously” 

_If Tanaka-san can call him overzealous, he must be really bad._ Kageyama couldn’t help but think. _How can one be more overzealous than Tanaka of all people?_

“Besides,” Tanaka continued, “he has the distinction of being called the only genius player at Karasuno.” Tanaka’s words made both Kageyama and Hinata exchange amazed glances “but now the snotty shit Kageyama has joined the club, I guess he’s lost that distinction” 

Hinata laughed and smirked at an insulted Kageyama. 

“Once he returns, be kind and call him senpai, Hinata!” Daichi called as he began walking once more. “He’d get a stupid kick out of that, just like Tanaka” 

“Stupid?!” Tanaka cried, rushing after Suga and Daichi. 

***

”Kageyama” The dark haired setter looked up from where he had previously been staring at the ground; deep in thought. A pair of grey eyes stared back at him “You’re lagging behind” 

Sure enough Hinata, Daichi and Tanaka were far ahead of them; Tanaka teasing Hinata about his performance while Daichi shook his head at the pair. 

”Oh” Kageyama muttered, breaking eye contact with Suga and attempting to speed up. Keyword being _attempting_. A cold hand caught his wrist before he could begin running to catch up to the others. 

_Fuck_ . Kageyama panicked. He didn’t want to pull out of Suga’s grip although he knew it would be all too simple. The grey haired setter’s grip was light. As if he knew Kageyama would not pull away. _This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Stupid. I should’ve paid more attention to the others._

“Kageyama,” Suga smiled reassuringly at the younger, letting go of his wrist 

“Suga-senpai-”

”No” Suga raised his index finger “You just listen to me. I don’t need to know what is happening between you and Oikawa. I don’t think I _want_ to know.” Kageyama gulped loudly at the mention of the Seijoh setter “You just need to understand; we’re here for you. Daichi, me, Karasuno...Even Hinata. Especially Hinata” 

Kageyama couldn’t help the small smile that crept into his face at his vice captain’s words. Suga really was like some estranged mother to the team. Or maybe the alcoholic grandmother, what with all his shouting and complaining half the time. 

“Just,” Suga continued, a dark expression clouding his face “if that _bastard_ ever hurts you; I will kick his _flat_ _ass!_ ” Suga declared making Daichi turn around in a fright. “I’ll convince Daichi to help me too.” Suga pointed at Daichi whose expression furrowed in confusion. At his soulmate's expression, Suga smiled—a smile only for Daichi, before he turned to Kageyama and pet him on the head twice much like Kageyama was his dog.

“Anyways, come on you _simpleton idiot._ We’re losing our team mates. And you know Tanaka and Hinata, if we lose them for long, a convenience store somewhere might explode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga definitely knows something is going on. FINALLY. I’m so happy I finally got to this a bit. I had been thinking about Suga talking to Kageyama and telling him people are there for him for SO long and I finally wrote it. 
> 
> But thank you for reading!


	5. The worth of a crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again and again, he was proving his Middle School friends correct (could he even call them his friends anymore? Kageyama didn’t know if they had ever been that.). He was a king who only looked out for himself. Domineering, obnoxious, and self-serving. Was that who he was? Because that was everything he associated with Oikawa.

_Isn’t it lovely, all alone_

_Heart made of glass_

_My mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

— **Lovely** , Billie Eilish, Khalid

* * *

Kageyama tossed and turned from where he lay in his bed; sleep refusing to come to him. His school jacket cast a dark shadow in the weak beam of light shooting from his partially open window. Slowly, the dark haired setter sat up from the heap that had become his bed from his insistent tossing and turning. He winced when the floorboards creaked under his feet as he placed them onto the floor but thankfully heard nothing from his mother’s room across the hall. Kageyama held his head in his hands as he stared at the calendar carefully placed above his desk. Tomorrow—well, today actually as Kageyama realised when he looked at the digital clock blinking on his desk—was the day Karasuno would be going to the training camp with their old rivals _Nekoma._ Nishinoya and Asahi couldn’t have rejoined the team at a better time if they were to show Nekoma how much they had improved over the years the two teams hadn’t played each other. 

Kageyama sighed as he recalled Nishinoya the day prior. He and Tanaka had decided it would be a good idea to both rip off their shirts and run around erratically screaming after their team beat the first years during practice. Hinata, of course, joined in; shouting and screaming with his senpai’s. How the idiot had limitless energy always perplexed Kageyama. 

Asahi, contrary to Nishinoya, was far softer and quieter than Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka or even Suga. Although he seemed intimidating as all _hell_ when Kageyama had first seen him—Hinata had ducked around Kageyama in a fright, something Kageyama would forever tease the middle blocker about—Kageyama had quickly discovered he was much gentler than Kageyama had ever expected. Of course, he had only joined the game once more because Coach Ukai (Kageyama had been shocked when he had discovered it was the infamous Coach Ukai’s grandson) had spotted him due to Hinata’s yelling. Did Hinata ever stop yelling?

This, of course, like all things _apparently_ did in Kageyama’s life led to the discovery that Nishinoya and Asahi were _soulmates_ . However, they had broken up the year prior and agreed to be platonic before everything had gone to _shit_ during the game between Karasuno and Dateko. The pair had quickly become close once more after Asahi announced he still wanted to play, going as far as to beat Kageyama’s team during the game between the Neighbourhood Association and Karasuno. Then again Asahi, Nishinoya _and_ Suga—much to Kageyama’s discomfort—had played on their team. 

Never before had Kageyama felt a feeling like the one that had bubbled in his stomach when Suga had volunteered to play on the other team. He should have _tried_ harder. _He should have joined the other team. He should have said more to convince Suga to stay on Karasuno and let Kageyama play on the other team_ . Suga didn’t deserve to be put to the side for him of all people—it shouldn’t have happened and _god_ Kageyama knew he was selfish but to _Suga-san_? Why did it have to be the one person who Kageyama knew, without a _doubt_ , deserved _everything._

Kageyama _hated_ being selfish. Not because people were selfish to him—they never were. Rather because _he_ was selfish to _everyone;_ sometimes without even realising it until after the damage was done and unrepairable. Kageyama Tobio was mean, and rude, and he didn’t know how to help people. He was never the person someone ran to if they needed advice or help. And no matter how much he tried to run from it, Kageyama Tobio was a _king_ and kings were _selfish._

Again and again, he was proving his Middle School friends correct. (could he even call them his _friends_ anymore? Kageyama didn’t know if they had ever been that.) He was a king who only looked out for himself. _Domineering, obnoxious, and self-serving._ Was that who he was? Because that was _everything_ he associated with Oikawa.

 _My soulmark being a crown was rather self-explanatory then,_ Kageyama mused as he stared upwards, ensuring nothing accidentally leaked from his eyes. The setter knew once the _damn_ broke it would be next to impossible to get himself together in time for the training camp. And Kageyama had already destroyed everything else. He could not; he would not ruin volleyball. For anybody. And if that meant keeping _everything_ from _everybody_ , he would do it. If that’s what it took, Kageyama would do it and he would succeed even if it killed him. 

However, despite his _best_ efforts, a _single_ pearlescent tear rolled down his cheek. As quick as thought, Kageyama quickly brushed it away with his left hand, roughly rubbing at his eyes to remove all evidence and memory of the single precious tear. Not that rubbing at his eyes and face would ever get rid of other, far more painful, memories. No, there was no hope of getting rid of those.

_“We were never friends!”_

_“Don’t ruin another team that I’m playing on Tobio-chan.”_

_”King of the court”_

_Throwing his king’s toss. Only to realise nobody was there. Nobody stood prepared to spike his toss. Nobody was there to hit the ball. Kageyama was alone._

_Oikawa’s hand struck Kageyama, throwing him backwards as Iwaizumi’s shouts filled the room and a warm glow spread over his shoulder._

_”Tobio, it’s your grandfather”_

_Kageyama caught his last glimpse of his father watching the car he left in with a solemn look painted across his face. A bandage around his right shoulder and rain dripping across the car window. His father had soon turned around and walked back inside the ever so familiar household._

_His mother and father shouting and screaming outside his room. Kageyama rocking backwards and forwards in his bedroom, headphones securely over his ears, grasping at his soulmark for dear life. He was beginning to understand why Miwa was so desperate to grow up and move away._

_”MAMA! It’s a crown! I got a crown! I just woke up and it was here!”_

_”Tobio, you’ll get your soulmark. I promise. And whoever it is, they’re going to be beautiful. And they will hold you and love you; I promise you they will never let you go. No matter what”_

Kageyama did not go to sleep that night. 

***

The setter had never been more thankful about being born with a resting _bitch_ face in his life. It meant nobody wanting to ask him questions about the pasty-ness of his face and the bags under his eyes. Then again, nobody looked all that closely at him especially when they were minutes away from playing against their _once_ rivals. 

And _of course_ Hinata knew a Nekoma player. Realistically, _why_ was Kageyama remotely surprised by the turn of events? He had probably met him in the bathrooms too, knowing Hinata. He seemed to meet _every_ important high school volleyball player in the _goddamn_ bathrooms. Kageyama really also shouldn’t have been surprised that Tanaka had found his twin in Nekoma. Or well, as Kageyama had nicknamed him in his head; Tanaka-with-hair. 

The dark haired setter sighed as the two argued before being told off by Suga and another Nekoma player. _Idiots_ . He was playing volleyball with _idiots_. As if to prove his point even more, Kiyoko walked past, her long dark hair being moved backwards in the breeze. (Kageyama suddenly felt like he was simply a background prop in a photoshoot for the manager.) Both Tanaka and Tanaka-with-hair gasped at the sight before glaring at each other for gasping. 

“Why do you know one of them personally?” Kageyama couldn’t help but ask Hinata as Tanaka and his look-alike began glaring at each other once more.

“I happened to run into him during training.” Hinata replied, surprising Kageyama “He’s Nekoma’s setter”

”Setter?” Kageyama glanced at the Nekoma player and _perhaps_ —he would never admit the truth—looked _slightly_ creepy. Hinata flinched away with a loud sound in typical Hinata fashion. _He wasn’t that scary was he?_

In truth, Kageyama had been _exhausted_ from his sleepless night prior and had slept the entire bus ride to the camp. Apparently he could sleep on a crowded, obnoxiously loud bus but couldn’t sleep in a perfectly quiet room. (Kageyama knew the real reason why he couldn’t sleep but in the Kageyama Tobio way, he chose to ignore it.)

“The ceiling is so high!” Hinata exclaimed as they entered the Nekoma building.

Kageyama sneered at the middle blocker “It’s just a ceiling.” _It’s only high to you because you’re the size of an ant._

“Shut up,” Hinata grumbled, walking away to admire his number 10 Jersey. Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata had slept in the jersey with the way he was utterly obsessed with it because it had the same number as the guy he looked up to. _The Little Giant was it?_

“To be honest,” Daichi began, addressing the team “we’ve only just met and we’re still awkward and uncoordinated. Plus this is our first game using this line up.” Daichi glanced at Nishinoya and Asahi “I don’t know what kind of wall we’ll be facing up against Nekoma, an unknown team. But once we are up against that wall that will be our chance to rise above it.”

On the other side of the net, Nekoma let out a loud cheer all together after putting their hands in the middle. Suga and Daichi exchanged glances at their cheer although Kageyama couldn’t for the life of him figure out what they were communicating to each other. _Must be a soulmate thing._ Kageyama thought before wincing. _I walked myself right into that one._

“We will now commence the practice game between Nekoma High and Karasuno High!”

”Thank you for the game!” Both teams echoed as they bowed to one another before beginning to spread out into proper position. 

From beside him, Kageyama heard Hinata and the number 7 from Nekoma have an argument—well it sounded like number 7 was speaking normally while Hinata was shouting. _Once again._

The player—Kenma, Hinata knew personally was up to serve first for Nekoma. The serve was steady, a good start to the game.

Asahi received the ball although it was slightly short as he knocked it up into the air. 

“Sorry it was short!” 

“It’s your fault for skipping for a whole month!” 

“I’m sorry!” 

The setter ignored his teammates, rushing underneath the ball to cover it. And then Hinata was running across the court, his shoes squeaking as he dashed. Kageyama set quickly before Hinata slammed it down onto Nekoma’s side of the court. 

The players in red stared in shock as the ball bounced behind them; an eerie repeat of the training match between Aoba Jos-no. _Now was not the time to be thinking about Seijoh or Kindaichi or Oikaw—_

Kageyama quickly slapped himself on the back of his head much to the surprise of Hinata who jumped away from him. The middle blocker probably thought Kageyama was going to slap him across the back of the head (he had been very tempted to). 

“Let’s get going,” Tanaka cried before serving. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth and bent his knees under him ready to run for the red, green and white ball. 

_For once, I completely agree Tanaka-senpai. Let’s get going._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KENMA! Also yes, Oikawa has been making minimal appearances but I promise he’s gonna start making larger and more important appearances soon. I just felt like bringing him in too early would confuse the plot that I have planned for this particular story. Sorry!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	6. All for the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined as a natural response to Iwaizumi, turning to walk towards his ace. Suddenly, the brunette stopped, head swivelling to address Kageyama. “Oh, and Tobio-chan. Don’t lose to anyone but me”

_I know that in the morning now_

_I see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken_

_My heart is untamed, still_

— **Story Of My Life** , One Direction 

* * *

“It’s so spacious,” Hinata cried “It’s so huge!” _Do you ever stop talking about how other school’s courts are larger than ours?_ Kageyama rolled his eyes at Hinata’s shouting and yelling.

“Hey!” The setter reprimanded loudly “No freaking out” 

Hinata turned to glare at Kageyama, eyes narrowing in a poor imitation of Tanaka’s glare. “You’re the freak!” He yelled at Kageyama, annoying the setter. 

“You’re the only freak here!” Kageyama shouted, grabbing Hinata by the front of his Karasuno jersey. Since discovering the Middle Blocker was so very easy to lift up, Kageyama had chosen it as his preferred way of annoying Hinata (it also allowed the setter to remind him how short he really was).

“D-don’t get mad at me!” Hinata protested, hands grabbing at Kageyama’s wrist. Suddenly the smaller boy's eyes drifted behind Kageyama, his mouth falling ajar slightly. The dark haired boy turned around to see the dark ‘Fly’ banner Kiyoko had presented the team with a few days ago.

 _A fitting motto for a team named the Crows_ , Kageyama noted as he moved to pick up a volleyball from beside the bench. Hopefully this match would _not_ result in a ball being served into the back of the head like _last time._ Kageyama still hadn’t properly _thrown_ Hinata across a room for that. Daichi would probably disapprove if he did. The captain might make him do something terrible like _spend more time with Hinata_. That would be worse than running laps or cleaning up after practice. Daichi was cruel like that. 

“Hey!” Hinata shouted, using the momentary distraction to remove Kageyama’s grip on his shirt. The shorter boy then scurried forwards, behind Kageyama, and pointed up into the stand closest to him from behind Kageyama. “It’s Onion Head!”

 _You have to be fucking kidding me._ Kageyama fought the urge to whip around like someone had shouted about a fire behind him. _I should just get rid of Hinata. He’s like a bad luck charm. I always run into annoying people when I’m with him. Furthermore, maybe I should just pretend like I never knew him after he’s gone._ Of course, realistically it was impossible (Well, not really but it would take time and effort which could be better spent on volleyball) for Kageyama to distance himself from Hinata completely like he dreamt of doing. 

Slowly, as to not raise too much suspicion, Kageyama turned on his heel and walked forwards to stand next to Hinata. Above him, _Kindaichi_ was scowling—probably about being called ‘Onion Head’—while Kunimi said something to him. The latter, as always, looking bored and sleepy at the conversation itself. 

“And…” Hinata trailed off as he looked at someone to the right of Kindaichi. And _fuck,_ Kageyama should have known something like this would happen to him. Because the universe and whoever the hell was up there couldn’t be on his side for _one_ day? The first day of the Inter-High competition at that?

And then the Kageyama heard the voice of nightmares. Or more specifically; _his_ nightmares.

“Yoo-hoo!” Oikawa chirped “Tobin-chan and chibi-chan!” Kageyama glared up at Oikawa as the latter threw up a peace sign in greeting “Having fun with your deviant combination?”

“Great King?!” Hinata exclaimed. And yes, _that nickname apparently stuck._ Kageyama groaned internally. Every single time the middle blocker said those words it reminded Kageyama of his shitty life and basically _everything_ that was going or had gone wrong. Of course it was Hinata who came up with the nickname. He seemed to be going out of his way to cause problems for Kageyam, purposely _and_ unknowingly. 

Fortunately, Iwaizumi swept in like a _white knight_ and smacked Oikawa’s hand—the annoying one that was _still_ throwing up a peace sign for some reason. “That hurt, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, rubbing his ‘injured’ hand. “Huh..?”

The brunette trailed off as something behind Kageyama caught his eye. The younger, unable to stop himself in time, turned to see what it was that had grabbed Oikawa’s attention. 

“You have a libero now”Oikawa said, pointing at Nishinoya “You didn’t when we had our practice game” 

With a loud huff, _one Oikawa pointedly ignored_ , Kageyama turned back around to continue practicing for the game he was about to play. He had a game to win and just because _Oikawa_ was watching, did not mean he was allowed to slack off. Kageyama was here to _win_.

***

It happened during the break between games; before Karasuno had to play Date Tech after defeating the blue and white team. Kageyama had been walking back from the bathrooms when he heard him. The guy who had featured in _nearly every_ nightmare he had had for the last two years. 

“Tobio-chan!” The brunette had called out. _Maybe it is Hinata that is bringing me all the fucking bad luck today._ Kageyama scowled as he attempted to speed up and pretend he couldn’t hear Oikawa making a scene behind him. “Oi! Tobio-chan!”

A large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled Kageyama around. Unconsciously, the dark haired setter flinched away from the taller; separating Oikawa’s hand from his shoulder. Something unidentifiable flashed in Oikawa’s eyes but was gone before Kageyama could even _try_ to decipher it. Swallowing loudly, Kageyama stared up at Seijoh’s captain. Oikawa, as much as Kageyama would vehemently deny it, was attractive. With cocoa brown hair and eyes to match, he was tall and muscular, yet not too bulky. The dark haired setter could understand why he had quiet so many fangirls (Something Kageyama was _not_ upset about.). 

“That wasn’t very nice Tobio-chan” Oikawa exclaimed, tilting his head to the side to appraise Kageyama “Running away from your senpai like that”

_You’re not my senpai._

It was only after Oikawa clutched a hand to his chest in a mocking pretence of being hurt that Kageyama realised he had spoken aloud. 

“So rude _Tobio-chan_ ” The setter shook his head, looking down at Kageyama “Is that any way to treat your soul— _senpai_?”

Kageyama exhaled audibly at Oikawa’s slip up. It was the first time the elder had even _acknowledged_ what they were. Of course, Kageyama was aware Oikawa knew; however the elder had _never_ said so much as a word about the situation. Just as Kageyama opened his mouth to say something—anything to Oikawa, a yell broke the silent tension that had surrounded the two. 

“Oi!” Iwaizumi shouted from behind Oikawa. He was staring at the pair with an unreadable expression on his face. His dark eyes darting in between Oikawa and Kageyama. “We have a game to practice for shittykawa! Stop terrorising Karasuno players!” 

Kageyama furrowed his brow at Iwaizumi’s words. Did the Ace just _not_ want to so much as recognize what all three of them definitely knew? 

“So mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined as a natural response to Iwaizumi, turning to walk towards his ace. Suddenly, the brunette stopped, head swivelling to address Kageyama. “Oh, and Tobio-chan. Don’t lose to anyone _but_ me” 

Kageyama could only watch, jaw on the floor as Oikawa walked away, shoulder-checking Iwaizumi accidentally as he did. The latter smacking him across the back of the head in revenge, causing the brunette to clutch at the back of his head in pain. 

“Iwa-chan!”

***

Despite wondering about Oikawa’s words for an _annoyingly_ long time, Kageyama discarded all thoughts of the brunette during the game against one of the strongest defensive teams. And almost as if he had been following Oikawa’s instructions, Karasuno defeated Date Tech, largely thanks to Asahi, despite their renown ‘Iron Wall’. Kageyama looked around the volleyball courts (not for _anyone_ in particular) as he and Hinata made their way towards the exit doors to leave the courts. Suddenly, a loud cheer went up around a court to their right, making Daichi and Suga stop in their tracks therefore halting the entire team. 

“Oikawa! Oikawa!” Shrill, indistinguishable voices shrieked from the sidelines as the Seijoh captain prepared to serve. Hinata gasped from his left when he noticed the scoreboard. Hell, even Daichi seemed astounded by the score. 

14-23 

Seijoh was winning by a landslide and it was only the first set. Contrary to his team's reactions, Kageyama couldn’t find it in himself to be shocked. He had had some inkling that something like this would happen. Aoba Johsai was not known as one the top four teams in Miyagi for _no reason_. 

“Aoba Johsai’s first win…” Suga trailed off, staring unbashly at Oikawa who turned to smirk at the astonished Karasuno. 

“Guess who’s going to chew up and spit out the _king_ and the dark horse alike and make it to Nationals?” He mocked, obviously referring to Kageyama and Hinata. The latter who scowled angrily at the brunette. Kageyama simply gazed at Oikawa, noting every tensed muscle. He _had_ to figure out a way to beat Oikawa. “We are!”

Kageyama watched as Oikawa leapt into the air, right hand swinging backwards, before he served one of his impossibly powerful serves; The crowd going wild as he did so. His hand slammed the ball, making it _fly_ over the net. _Impossible to receive._ Kageyama thought as he watched a player from the other team _attempt_ to receive it, ultimately failing resulting in Seijoh taking the first set. 

By the second set, Karasuno was seated in the stands amidst all the cheering fan girls, watching Seijoh _obliterate_ the other team. 

“Yikes!” Hinata cried, standing up from his seat “He did it again!”

“That’s the fourth consecutive service ace” Asahi noted seriously as he lent forward to look at Oikawa closely. 

“Obviously he’s got power, but that control of his is brutal” Coach Ukai said from behind them 

“But if we can just do something about that serve...” Hinata trailed off, optimistically 

Suga nodded his head in agreement “Yes, his serve is terrifying. But as a setter, Oikawa is completely unknown to us” _Well, not all of us._ Kageyama bit his lip, fighting the urge to inform them that he somewhat knew how Oikawa set. However, he hadn't seen the other play in _years_. 

The crowd cheered as Oikawa served once more, hoping for yet _another_ service ace. However, the player on the other team received in, only to gift Seijoh with a chance ball. Karasuno lent forward in anticipation. This was their chance to see how Oikawa played as a setter, something nearly none of them had witnessed before. 

“I think that setters,” Coach Ukai started as he watched Oikawa “are a lot like conductors in an orchestra. You can have the same song and the same orchestra, but change the conductor and you get a whole different sound”

Oikawa raised his hands underneath the ball, neatly setting it to the left wing where Seijoh’s ace stood like Kageyama had guessed he would. _Maybe I still know a little about how Oikawa plays._ Kageyama realised as Iwaizumi spiked the ball downwards, scoring another point for Seijoh. 

“They seem to have really smooth teamwork,” Suga said, amazed, to Kageyama.

Kageyama nodded at Suga. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi, their Number 4 left, they’ve been playing together since their elementary school days. They have what you would call a non-verbal understanding”

“I don’t think it’s because the second year setter they used in the practice game was inferior in any way.” Coach Ukai said after hearing Kageyama “He is at Seijoh after all. It’s more like this Oikawa character knows his team so well, he can bring them up to 100% functional capacity.”

Kageyama stared at Oikawa as the Seijoh captain set once more to Iwaizumi, scoring another point for their team.

 _How am I supposed to be better than him? Someone who could bring 100% out of all his team members?_ Kageyama clutched his hands together as Oikawa said something to Iwaizumi, smirking and looking at a player on the other team. _How am I supposed to beat Oikawa of all people?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little interaction between Oikawa and Kageyama FINALLY. I’m really excited to finally write more about them and their dynamics.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	7. The trials of a foolish king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama dropped his phone once more onto his desk, before groaning into both his hands. Cursing his inability to firstly, say no to Oikawa, and secondly, refuse the offer of getting better at the sport he loved—from the person he knew was amazing nonetheless. It didn’t even sound realistic in Kageyama’s head. What the fuck was he doing? Kageyama knew something bad was going to come out of this. He was quite literally, setting himself up for failure.

_Hello from the other side_

_At least I can say that I’ve tried_

_To tell you I’m sorry_

_For breaking your heart_

— **Hello** , Adele

* * *

Kageyama glared from his desk chair. 

The cactus stared back, daring him to do something. 

His hand itched to just grab the _stupid_ plant and throw it across his room. He wanted to watch, as the small white marble pot it was in, shattered. He wanted the plant gone. He wanted an empty space besides his metal pen holder. Kageyama hated the goddamn plant. He had hated it the minute it had arrived in a small box, the card an orange generic card spelling out a ‘happy birthday’. He was pretty sure if he looked hard enough around his desk, he could still find that orange card tucked away in a drawer. Apparently he couldn’t get rid of _that_ either. And although Kageyama might not know a lot about parenting (meaning he knew _nothing_ about parenting. He hated kids for god's sake. Little fucking devils incarnate. Don’t even get him started on kids _crying_ ), he was pretty _fucking_ sure a stupid plant—a spikey, painful and annoying one at that—should _not_ be the last contact you have with your son for _3 years_. 

Even worse than that, Miwa hadn’t even bothered to send him anything. The older sister he had once adored when he was a toddler, hadn’t called in years; She hadn’t answered the numerous calls from Kageyama either after his parent’s split. At the time Miwa had already been in university, being eight years older than him. She hadn’t called then either, although Kageyama _knew_ she knew the split had occurred. 

Either way, Kageyama had a game he _desperately needed_ to win tomorrow against his very own _soulmate_ and there was no way this _stupid_ cactus and all it represented was stopping him. He had more strenuous issues to be concerned about. Kageyama reached his right hand out, completely ready to dispose of the plant and never so much as think of it again when an irritable buzzing noise sounded from his phone where it was charging besides his bed. He was supposed to be studying but Kageyama would rather fail all his subjects than look at English vocabulary another time. The message—it couldn’t have been anything else—definitely wasn’t from the Karasuno group chat, he had muted _that_ the day after he was added, nor could it be from the irritable tangerine who was the main reason _why_ he had blocked the group chat. Hinata had been blocked from his phone for months. If the Middle Blocker needed to talk to him that desperately it was probably a subject Kageyama wanted _nothing_ to do with. If it was anything volleyball related, Hinata would tell him in person. 

**Unknown Number:**

Tobio-chan!

It’s your senpai 

Oikawa

Tobio-chan

Don’t ignore me!

I can see that you’ve read my messages

Also why do you have read receipts on 

WHO LEAVES READ RECEIPTS ON 

What kind of masochist are you?!

Contrary to what Oikawa thought, Kageyama was not ignoring him. The younger setter was simply staring, mouth agape at his phone. _How did Oikawa have his number? Better question;Why the fuck was Oikawa messaging him?_ Kageyama collapsed back into his desk chair, staring as the messages continued to flow in from an insulted Oikawa. 

**Unknown Number:**

TOBIO-CHAN 

ANSWER MY MESSAGES 

**You:**

Oikawa-san?

How did you get my number

**Unknown Number:**

Tobio-chan!

Took you long enough to answer 

And Iwa-chan still had your number 

God knows _fucking_ why

Iwa-chan is scary like that 

Actually...

Iwa-chan is just scary in general 

And rude

**You:**

What did you want?

**Unknown Number:**

Always so blunt Tobio-chan!

You should be nicer to your senpai

First you ignore me and now this?

God your manners have become awful since middle school

Tobio-chan?

TOBIO-CHAN 

**You:**

What do you want Oikawa-san?

**Unknown Number:**

Okay, okay 

Damn rush me why don’t you Tobio-chan 

I need a _slight_ favour

**You:**

?

**Unknown Number:**

Okay 

Tobio-chan don’t panic 

Or say no

I may or may not

Need you 

To pretend

To be

In love 

With me...

Kageyama’s phone dropped onto the floor with a loud ‘thump’; the dark haired setter immediately scrambling to pick it up. _Oikawa needed him to do what?!_ And Kageyama _knew_ from then on, he _should_ have just left Oikawa on read because he had _never_ really been able to deny the older setter _anything_ . It had always just been a subconscious urge to, for lack of a better word, please Oikawa. And—if history was anything to go by—he would just say ‘yes’ to Oikawa before his brain processed _anything_ that was happening. That could not happen right now, _by any means._

As if to contradict himself, Kageyama simultaneously _wanted so badly_ to call Oikawa. But that might make it more difficult to say no. Hearing Oikawa’s voice might ruin him more than the _stupid_ text messages. 

**Unknown Number:**

Tobio-chan?

Did I break you?

You can’t die

I need to beat you tomorrow first 

And I need for you to be in love with me the next day

**You:**

Pretend to be in love with you?

**Unknown Number:**

Oh good

You’re not dead Tobio-chan 

That would’ve been very difficult to explain to Iwa-chan

Basically my family saw the _annoying_ little mark we have on both our shoulders

And I couldn’t exactly lie to them about who it was

So now they’re coming to the game tomorrow _to see you_

And _once we_ destroy your team, which we definitely will

They'll want to meet you

Tobio-chan?

Kageyama’s hands shook as he dropped his phone down onto the table beside him before slamming his face into his desk. _Pretend his relationship with Oikawa was fine?_ This was _not_ like Kageyama pretending to date a girl in kindergarten due to a stupid dare. _This_ was Oikawa asking him to pretend to be _in love with him_ . No. Kageyama was _not_ doing this. It was not happening. Kageyama refused to pretend like _everything_ was normal. Like his soulmate and him were in a perfectly happy and healthy relationship together. _He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that._ Kageyama didn’t even protest against Oikawa proclaiming Seijoh was going to beat them, he was so preoccupied with his request. 

_What the fuck was Oikawa thinking?_

Besides his head, Kageyama’s phone buzzed once more causing him to grapple for his phone immediately, desperate to see what Oikawa had said—later he would say this desperation was because of stress from the request, _nothing_ else. Nothing at all.

**Unknown Number:**

Tobio-chan?

TOBIO-CHAN

I CAN STILL SEE YOU’RE READING THIS

I’ll owe you if you do this

Tobio-chan?

Tobio?

_He’ll owe me?_ Kageyama hated how tempting that statement seemed. Oikawa owing him could ensure Kageyama had a way of eventually learning the brunette’s _impossibly_ powerful serve. It could almost guarantee Kageyama improving at volleyball, something he was constantly desperate to do. _No. I’m not actually considering doing this._ Kageyama slapped both his cheeks in an attempt to snap himself out of his thought process. However, he only succeeded in giving himself apple-red cheeks and nothing else. _No. He was not about to agree to lie to Oikawa’s family’s faces. He was not okay with pretending every was fine and dandy between him and Oikawa. No. No. No._ However, apparently Kageyama’s fingers had a mind all on their own, much to his horror. 

**You:**

You’ll owe me anything?

If I agree to…

This

**Unknown Number:**

Yes 

ANYTHING 

Tobio-chan!

Please!

For your senpai 

**You:**

Okay

Kageyama dropped his phone once more onto his desk, before groaning into both his hands. Cursing his inability to firstly, say no to Oikawa, and secondly, refuse the offer of getting better at the sport he loved—from the person he _knew_ was amazing nonetheless. It didn’t even sound realistic in Kageyama’s head. _What the fuck was he doing._ Kageyama knew something bad was going to come out of this. He was quite literally, setting himself up for failure.

Even his _goddamn_ cactus seemed to mock Kageyama’s stupidity from where it was placed on his desk; Causing Kageyama to reach out a hand to swat at it before immediately wincing. Maybe whacking a _fucking cactus_ hadn’t been his best idea. _Although_ it sure as hell wasn’t his worst. Agreeing to faking a _happy_ relationship with the person who he despised, yet was fated to be with, definitely took that place by miles. And, as if to add more salt into the wound, Karasuno would be _playing_ against Seijoh tomorrow. _Against Oikawa._ And his fucking family was coming to watch them, or more specifically to _watch_ Kageyama for the first time as Oikawa’s soulmate. _Kageyama was so fucked. He was such a dumbass. Even dumber than Hinata himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I had zero inspiration of where to take this chapter, I mean ZERO. I am so sorry you have read this monstrosity I have created. It hurt me, reading back on this. I liked the story up to this point and then...well here we are. Basically the origin story of this; when I wrote this draft it was firstly, 2am in the morning and secondly, I had just read a great fake relationship book and it was the one idea that came to mind that I didn’t entirely hate.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	8. A court of kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And blue eyes met brown. One pair glassy with unspilled tears and the other filled with an unknown emotion. One the loser and one the victor. Oikawa gazed at him for a few moments silently, searching his face, before pulling his hand away and turning to his team and cheering.

_I’ve been bending backwards_

_Till I’m broke_

_Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

_Let beauty come out of ashes_

— **Ashes** , Céline Dion

* * *

Contrary to the opinions of most of the people Kageyama knew, the dark haired setter was, in fact, self-aware of a _few_ of his most annoying characteristics. For example as he had come to realise; Kageyama was—and probably would always be—incapable of verbal confrontation in any shape or form. _Maybe in a volleyball match,_ but that was more Kageyama annoying the other team by his _lack_ of social adeptness. Did that make Kageyama odd? Maybe it did; Kageyama had never been one to particularly care about people staring or pointing. People could think whatever they liked about him, Kageyama _usually_ barely even noticed their existence. 

Of course, if _only_ that particular theory applied when a tall brunette woman, an even taller man, and a slim dark haired girl were all blatantly observing him as he warmed up for what he considered one of the most _important_ matches he had yet to play. And for all his obliviousness, (yet another trait Kageyama had realised about himself on his self-inflicted _journey_ of self discovery) even he could recognise _just_ who they were.

“Oi Kageyama!” Tanaka yelled over to him making the setter jump where he stood “stop daydreaming and practice! The game is going to start soon”

Kageyama huffed and turned around—and no, he did _not_ threateningly raise a hand when Hinata stuck his tongue out to mock him. As much as he would rather not admit it, Kageyama was worried. Last night had been something Kageyama had immediately regretted the moment he had woken up; having to check his phone to see if _it_ had actually happened. Not some terrifying nightmare Kageyama had conjured up in his worry about the game the next day. To his horror, the messages had still been there. Proof that he had unfortunately, not imagined a single thing. And now, with the knowledge of _exactly what_ he had agreed to, Kageyama could barely take his eyes off the family watching him from the stands.

 _How am I supposed to play when they’re all staring at me like I’m some animal they’ve come excitedly to see at a zoo?_ Kageyama groaned. And, almost as if to prove his point, the youngest of the three—Oikawa’s sister he presumed—suddenly pointed directly at him before saying something to who Kageyama assumed as his soulmate's mother. 

However, and Kageyama wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or even more terrified now, shrill shrieks began rising around him, drawing the family’s attention away. 

_Fucking hell._ Kageyama was almost scared to turn to look at the entry doors he knew were opening. He had learnt to recognise what was happening when those _annoying_ screams began. 

What happened next couldn’t be named anything less than a _disaster._ Hinata had yelled—as he did—at Seijoh entering the volleyball courts before yelping and jumping around, much like a puppy, drawing Oikawa’s attention. At seeing Kageyama, Oikawa suddenly winked before waving. 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called out. Kageyama flinched away, half tempted to hide behind Hinata (not that it would help _at all_ ). The brunette opened his mouth to continue and probably say something that would throw Kageyama into turmoil but once again, Iwaizumi swooped in—he was starting to become a hero in Kageyama’s eyes—smacked the setter over the head before ordering him to ‘leave the _kid_ alone and _start_ warming up crappykawa’.

And then the family sitting in the stands was forgotten by Kageyama. Even less important than the god-awful English homework lying untouched on his desk at home from the night prior. Even Hinata, the annoying dumbass, was half forgotten for the first time since _that_ infamous middle school game. Kageyama simply stared at the back of his soulmate's head. _Nothing_ else mattered. No deal that Kageyama should _never_ have agreed to. No stupid crown on his _fucking_ shoulder. No Oikawa slapping him across the face and the warmth. No, Kageyama only had one thought in that single moment. 

_He had to prove he was better. Better than even Oikawa himself._

***

Kageyama could still remember odd bits from the day it had happened. Like how it was boiling outside, the temperature surpassing any forecasted weather the night before. Their shoes had made loud squeaks as they ran from the school building, their teacher calling out behind them for running through the hallways. Kageyama could remember dashing through the musty air with Kindaichi and Kunimi before bursting into the volleyball courts. He could recall how the doors had banged open unexpectedly loud, announcing their arrival obnoxiously. He had grimaced at the noise. Kageyama could also remember the look of pure—there was no other word to describe it—disgust Oikawa sent him before glancing away at Kunimi and schooling his expression to a teasing smile. 

Kageyama could remember watching in shocked horror as Oikawa made blunder after blunder. Of course, it was only a practice game but Oikawa _never_ played like this. Or at least Kageyama had never seen the brunette play like this. 

He could remember the coach, the tall dark haired man, instructing Kageyama to replace Oikawa. The rest of the middle school watching on in shock as the whistle blew. Kageyama usually never played, or he never played setter. Not in any games against other teams anyway. Not when they had Oikawa who was _clearly_ far better. Although if that was because of skill or experience, nobody could particularly decide. 

Kageyama could still see the forced smile Oikawa had sent him as he strode past the shorter before collapsing down onto the bench. Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi looked like he was having a debate with himself, staring at a dejected Oikawa who had covered his face with a towel. _Looking to see if he should say something,_ Kageyama guessed. And then the whistle blew, and all thoughts of the older setter were pushed away by the rush of joy he always got when playing volleyball. 

Kageyama remembered how he had approached Oikawa who was bent over, hands on his knees, panting for breath, surrounded by volleyballs. How he had asked Oikawa—his prized senpai—for help with his serve, innocently unknowing of Oikawa’s shaking. And then Oikawa was shouting and jumping forward, before Kageyama could so much as move a muscle. Kageyama could recall the undiluted fear that had swept over him when Oikawa’s hand had whipped towards his face. He had never been as scared as he was in that moment. Nothing in his short life had ever made him feel that _sense_ of fear prior. And then Kageyama’s face was falling backwards, his hands flailing behind him in an attempt to lessen the fall. 

Kageyama couldn't remember much of what happened then. A mixture of Iwaizumi’s yelling and brown. _Horrified_ brown eyes, staring at him. 

And then Kageyama was running. 

Where? He didn’t know. _He was just running_ . Because even at his age, Kageyama knew what the feeling that had exploded was. He understood why every sound had become mute in comparison to the wave that had roared in his ears. It couldn’t be _anything_ else. The feeling he felt. It was exactly like what he had expected when he was younger, and yet nothing like it at all. It was indescribable. In _any_ other situation, with _anyone_ else; Kageyama would have named it pure euphoria. 

For the first and certainly not the last time, Kageyama had never been more thankful for muscle memory. His feet having carried him home subconsciously. He had curled into right there. In his front garden, next to the gate. Anyone walking past could probably hear him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Kageyama remembered the desperate way he had rolled his sleeve up, uncaring of how wrinkled he was making his shirt become. 

And then he had first seen _it_. And it was simultaneously the most _beautiful_ thing he had ever seen and the _ugliest_ . Because the crown represented _everything_ he could never have. He could never have his fairy tale. He could never have his dream of a happily ever after. Kageyama had no ‘perfect prince’ ready to sweep him away. Help him escape from _everything_ . Kageyama had no one. Kageyama would _never_ have anyone because that’s how much he was worth. Wasn’t it? Even _fate_ for all it’s grand stories and promises of sweet romance, agreed. 

That was the _first_ time Kageyama had _ever_ truly hated someone with everything. And yet it _wasn’t_ Oikawa he hated. No matter how hard he tried, he could never hate Oikawa. 

Kageyama hated himself. Because he couldn’t even have a soulmate who loved him. 

Because maybe he was just unlovable. 

***

Watching Hinata was perhaps the most visual representation of how Kageyama felt. The ball was still bouncing somewhere behind him. The crown supporting Seijoh was cheering, especially loud due to the intensity of the match. And somewhere in the cheering crowd, Kageyama knew Oikawa’s family sat, celebrating Seijoh’s win. But Kageyama could barely bring himself to care. Of course, he _would_ far later once he was alone with his thoughts, most likely in his bedroom. He would probably break down about it when that happened too. When Kageyama was _alone_. For now however, Kageyama couldn’t hear the crowd chanting, he felt like the world was on mute around him. Someone was screaming in despair beside him but Kageyama had no idea who. Probably Tanaka. 

_Karasuno had failed._

_The quick had failed._

_Kageyama had failed._

_And Oikawa had won._

The dark haired setter dug his nails into his palms in an attempt _not_ to cry. _This was supposed to have been it_. This was supposed to be when Kageyama won _finally_. This was supposed to be when Kageyama finally _beat_ Oikawa. And nevermind about Oikawa’s family, nevermind about the crown on his shoulder. This was supposed to be Kageyama _proving_ he wasn’t the king anymore. That he had changed, for the better. But then again, perhaps he hadn’t. 

_Maybe if I had done better, If I hadn’t gotten caught in the storm. If I hadn’t been subbed out._ Kageyama fought the urge to curl once more into a ball and stay like that. Daichi gestured to them, the only one of them who looked somewhat calm. But maybe that was just how Daichi looked because Suga had to take his hand. To hide how it was shaking. Because Suga could tell. Suga could _always_ tell. The grey haired setter himself looked ready to break into sobs. Following Daichi, Karasuno walked forwards and Kageyama found himself, coincidentally in front of Oikawa. Kageyama’s smaller hands grasped shakily at Oikawa’s, his eyes fixated on the ground. However, a pale thumb drawing small circles into the top of his index finger made his face whip up. 

And blue eyes met brown. One pair glassy with unspilled tears and the other filled with an unknown emotion. One the loser and one the victor. Oikawa gazed at him for a few moments silently, searching his face (for what, Kageyama had no idea), before pulling his hand away and turning to his team. Seijoh and Kageyama watched as Oikawa let out a loud cheer before saying something about ‘Ushiwaka’. Seijoh began making their way over to their bench, following Iwaizumi. Their captain made to follow before he spun around to look at Kageyama for one last second. Rubbing salt in the wound? Kageyama didn’t know. The dark haired boy wasn’t sure he _even_ wanted to know. 

Oikawa walked away leaving behind Kageyama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t feel like describing the ENTIRETY of that volleyball game. I’M SORRY. But in my defence, it’s like six episodes for that ONE volleyball match alone so you can’t be mad at me too much for that. Besides, you’ve probably read heaps of fics describing that volleyball match far better than I ever could. On another note, I’ve just watched the new season and I...I’m so scared. Prepare yourself to watch it if you haven’t already. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	9. To strip a king of his crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tobio-chan!” A voice shouted, unnecessarily loud. Kageyama winced at the sheer volume of the familiar voice. It was far too early in the morning to be shouting loudly. Apparently the older woman who walked down the pathway agreed as well; cursing the ‘younger generation’ before hurrying away. Kageyama watched incredulously as the one person he had been hoping to avoid approached him boisterously.

_I’m going down_

_And you have watched me drown_

_In a river of tears_

_Lost beneath the stream_

— **River Of Tears** , Alessia Cara

* * *

Perhaps it was an underlying fear of Kageyama’s; that someone could see through him quite like his mother could. Her dark blue eyes, so very similar to his own, would always search his face in situations like this before pulling him into a tight hug. The kind that washed over him and soothed him, even when he felt like giving up entirely. Everything about his mother was soft and warm, a safe place for Kageyama Tobio and Kageyama Tobio only. And even now, with his chin pressed into the top of his petite mother’s head, as he clung to her in a way only a mother’s son could, Kageyama couldn’t even begin to comprehend how his father had left them. How his father had left _her_. 

_Then again, his father hadn’t deserved her._ Kageyama thought to himself as his mother slowly pulled away before smiling gently at him. Kageyama was aware of how he looked too. _Like a godforsaken mess._ But it was never any use hiding from her. She wouldn’t care despite it. His mother gently instructed him to go and bathe before coming downstairs once more. And like a blind man, Kageyama immediately followed every word she had said. He always did. Especially when she talked in that tone of hers that she reserved for situations like this. When Kageyama felt like he was carrying the weight of the world. And yet she had _never_ pressured him, or bade him into telling her what happened. Additionally, after seeing him clean, she would always make Kageyama drink some milk (His drink of choice, of course. As it had been since he was six years old and his mother had discovered him crying because of a cut) before allowing him to retreat into his room. 

And yet this time, Kageyama didn't want to _escape_ into his room. Going into his room meant overthinking and rethinking and picking apart every single _little_ thing Kageyama had _fucked_ up during the entirety of that game. Not to mention he had yet to decide how the _hell_ he was supposed to deal with meeting Oikawa’s family tomorrow night for dinner. Especially after he had _just_ lost to said soulmate. How was he supposed to look at Oikawa? And perhaps, as another might scoff, it was _just_ a high school volleyball game. However, to Kageyama it was one of the _two_ chances he had left to defeat Oikawa. He only had one last attempt to beat Oikawa in an official game because Kageyama had messed up the first opportunity. He had been placed onto a bench. Because he had become _predictable_ , and easy to read. 

_How was he supposed to look him in the eye?_ Kageyama wondered as he sat on his kitchen counter, miserably. His mother cooking on the stove nearby. He had failed. As simple as that. And even the certain tenacity Hinata possessed, that could quell whatever doubts Kageyama was having during a match, had faded. Dulled into ineffectiveness like a bright light going out. _Furthermore, Kageyama was supposed to play the happy soulmate. How the hell was he supposed to portray that to people who knew Oikawa better than anyone in the world with perhaps only Iwaizumi being the exception._

Kageyama had really fucked himself with this one. 

***

He had no idea how he had ended up here. Kageyama looked around him, sighing as he shifted on the dark wooden bench he was sat upon. He must’ve taken a wrong turn on his jog; having never been in this area nor this park prior. Kageyama, as he did every morning without fail, had simply been running. Although, despite his reluctance to admit it to himself, he had run on for far longer than he normally attempted. Perhaps that had been the unfortunate reason he had ended up lost in this foreign neighbourhood. Not that Kageyama was particularly worried. He would find a way home somehow. For the moment, Kageyama focused on _not_ collapsing where he sat. Hopefully it wasn’t too obvious for the few passerbys how exhausted Kageyama was. The setter had been unable to help himself, despite having played one of the most intense games of volleyball the day prior. _He needed to be stronger and faster_ . _He needed to improve. He—_

“Tobio-chan!” A voice shouted, unnecessarily loud. Kageyama winced at the sheer volume of the familiar voice. It was far too early in the morning to be shouting loudly. Apparently the older woman who walked down the pathway agreed as well; cursing the ‘younger generation’ before hurrying away. Kageyama watched incredulously as the one person he had been hoping to avoid approached him boisterously.

“What are _you_ doing here?!”

Kageyama blinked twice before answering, eyes dropping to his hands which were preoccupied with fiddling on a loose blue thread hanging from his shorts. “I was running.” 

Oikawa paused next to Kageyama, and the latter could feel his expectant stare burning into the side of his skull. Kageyama, somewhat reluctantly, turned to peer up at Oikawa, _barely_ noticing the large sweatshirt and dark jeans he was wearing. And _fuck_ Oikawa and his stupidly shiny brown hair that glistened when the sun hit it at just the right angle. Staring at Oikawa for too long was uncharted and dangerous territory. One he wasn’t prepared to risk anytime soon. Kageyama quickly returned to staring at his pale hands and picking at that rather annoying loose thread. He would have to cut that off when he returned home. Whenever and wherever that may be from this unknown location. 

“So descriptive Tobio-chan” Oikawa snarked before taking a seat besides Kageyama, startling the younger. A long bout of awkward silence followed. Although, from the corner of his eye, Kageyama spied Oikawa open his mouth as if to say something before stopping himself on numerous occasions. Deciding to let Oikawa speak first—he had approached Kageyama first, after all—Kageyama silently watched the thread. He wanted so badly to just rip it out. However, he knew that would simply worsen the problem, tugging more string from the depths of his navy blue shorts. 

“Moving on from this _riveting_ conversation” Oikawa finally said, running a hand through his hair as Kageyama hunched further in upon himself. “You’re coming to dinner tonight?”

Kageyama hesitated before nodding his head quickly, not taking eyes away from the thread. At least, he didn’t take his eyes away from the thread until a warm hand grasped at his chin and turned his head to face leftwards. The blue eyed boy stared, eyes wide, at Oikawa before looking down at _Oikawa’s hand_ which was grasping at his chin. As if Kageyama’s stare returned him to reality, Oikawa flinched as if it burnt to touch Kageyama. The brunette immediately extracted his hand away from Kageyama and suddenly, it was his turn to stare at the ground awkwardly. And Kageyama was almost scared to unpack whatever the hell that was and everything that the gesture meant. _Tsukishima, the blonde asshole, would have found the whole fucking situation hilarious_ , Kageyama bemoaned. It was _pathetic_ to be perfectly honest. And yet here he was on this park bench seated next to the one and only Oikawa Tooru. 

Pointedly clearing his throat, Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and squared his jaw; as if he was preparing to do something that would pain him greatly “...You don’t have to.” He finally uttered softly, still, strangely enough, avoiding direct eye contact although Kageyama was staring at him incredulously. It _had_ been Oikawa after all who had suggested the preposterous idea in the first place. “You don’t have to come if you really don’t want to. We’ll just forget it ever happened. I’ll figure something out with my parents Tobio-chan. You looked like you wanted to die when I mentioned it”

“No!” Kageyama protested loudly before clamping a hand quickly over his mouth. _Why was he so fucking stupid? Seriously, did Kageyama’s reflexes only start working when he needed them least._ At Oikawa’s astonished expression, Kageyama explained; “You—you said if I did this, you would give me _one_ thing. And...and I want to learn how you serve because when we play you next, I want to win. _I will win_. And I’ll need to know your serve to do it” 

For a split second, Kageyama was afraid Oikawa was simply going to leave him there. The brunette looked like he had slapped him harshly across the face—a rather _coincidental_ and apt comparison. However, instead of saying something completely Oikawa-like before strutting (yes, Oikawa _did_ strut despite however much he denied it) away like Kageyama completely expected; the brunette tilted his head back and began laughing. That stupid laugh that rumbled deep from the stomach and escaped in _usually extremely unattractive_ guffaws loudly. However, apparently Oikawa was blessed in every aspect; meaning his laugh was deep and joyous and infectious _. Of fucking course._ And for a moment—an annoyingly _long_ and agonising moment—Kageyama was dumbstruck, in awe and slightly annoyed. Fortunately, the dark haired boy managed to regain his composure before Oikawa _finally_ stopped _giggling_ —for lack of a more apt word. Thankfully, Oikawa seemed to have been too preoccupied to notice the red flush Kageyama was sure had bloomed across his face. _For abso-fucking-loutely no reason. Nope. No reason at all._

“Tobio-chan” Oikawa said, unable to stop a slight laugh at the name itself “I hope you know that _you_ are ridiculously obsessed with volleyball 

_Like you can talk_ . Kageyama retorted to himself, subtly rolling his eyes. Oikawa was just as obsessed, if not _even more_ than Kageyama.Although, neither could even compare to Hinata. The red-haired, tiny giant fanatic was in a league of his own.

“— _but_ , I’ll teach you my serve. Considering you hold up to your end of the bargain, of course”

Kageyama’s face fell slightly at that as he was reminded. _Right, lying._ Which, unfortunately, Kageyama was inherently terrible at, as he had been informed multiple times. As he had discovered, whenever Kageyama lied, his forehead furrowed slightly and he was unable to hold eye contact for long. As practice in the bathroom mirror, the day after Oikawa had slapped him, had taught him. Not that Oikawa needed to know that _slight_ tit-bit of information. That would, undoubtedly, make Oikawa rethink his decision because what was the point of bringing Kageyama along to the dinner if he was incapable of lying despite it all. And if Kageyama was to so much as attempt to defeat Oikawa, he needed to learn his serve and therefore, attend the _stupid_ dinner. _Hopefully Oikawa’s family was hateful and despicable. Maybe that would make Kageyama’s guilt decrease tenfold._

“I have to meet Iwa-chan somewhere now,” Oikawa finally said after a long pause. His mouth quirked up slightly at the mere mention of Iwaizumi. “Dinner is at 7. Don’t be late Tobio-chan. I know what you’re like” 

Kageyama watched as Oikawa made a speedy retreat away from him. Taking one last look at Kageyama before walking off in an unknown direction. It was only when Kageyama inconspicuously (Knowing himself, it probably wasn’t all that inconspicuous) looked once more in the direction Oikawa had disappeared in, did he realise; _he should’ve asked Oikawa for goddamn directions_. 


	10. An act worthy of the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please take care of him.” Kageyama spun around once more at her quiet request. Oikawa’s mother was watching him carefully, her eyes darting to his covered right shoulder before returning to his face. “I know we only just met and you don’t owe me anything...but he’s my son. And I like you Kageyama, I do. You might be good for him. Far too chatty, that boy. So please don’t hurt him.”

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that’s what you ask_

— **Human** , Christina Perri

* * *

Perhaps deleting Oikawa’s number in a desperate attempt to forget that any ‘deal’ had transpired hadn’t been Kageyama’s brightest moment. However, in his defence, Kageyama _had not_ been aware of how difficult it would be to locate Oikawa’s house. Despite having never been there prior, not asking for any _damn_ directions _or_ even asking what Oikawa’s house looked like, Kageyama had made an educated assumption that he would ‘figure it out’. 

It was not going to plan. Kageyama was stuck, dressed plainly in a hoodie and jeans (Why would he dress up for _Oikawa_? No, he did not put on his favourite hoodie...well he did, but that’s simply because it was comfortable), wandering down an unidentifiable street. As Kageyama had untimely discovered, every house in Miyagi was too similar. All of them tended to blend together after walking down the road numerous times. Kageyama _had no idea_ if he had been down this street ever before. Or maybe it was the _exact_ one he had been questioning his every life decision on 10 minutes prior; Kageyama had no idea. A quick check on his phone had informed him that even if he somehow, miraculously, found the Oikawa household; he would be half an hour late.

“Tobio-chan!” A loud exclamation from behind him made him spin around on his right heel, nearly falling and immeasurably embarrassing himself further. “You’re late!” _And truly_ , Tobio mused, _trust Oikawa Tooru to make even that sound threatening._ “My family is waiting inside _for_ you! 

Wringing his hands together, Kageyama stepped towards his soulmate. The one who had a large (and rather unrealistic) smile painted across his face. It almost appeared like Oikawa was grimacing and in pain (a perfect representation of Kageyama’s internal struggle with the entirety of this situation). Swiftly, Oikawa ducked towards Kageyama, unnaturally and forcefully placing a rough palm on the small of his back and _ushering_ him into the house in a dramatic show of skinship and ‘love’. Inside, Kageyama fought the unfortunate urge to gulp loudly. Sitting on the rounded table were the people he had spotted at the volleyball the day prior, minus the tall man. However, this time the tall darker haired woman (Oikawa’s sister; Kageyama presumed) was accompanied by an even taller blonde woman with _extremely_ wide shoulders and dark green eyes that stared into Kageyama’s very soul. Kageyama felt like a wanted criminal being investigated by being in the very presence of the blonde. 

“And you must be Kageyama!” The tall brunette woman stood up abruptly from her seat to grapple Kageyama into a hug. “You’ll never believe my shock when I saw his mark coloured in.” Oikawa’s mother let go of Kageyama and turned to flick her son’s forehead “and to think he didn’t mention _anything_ ”

Oikawa protested, rubbing his forehead whilst grimacing. “We wanted to take it _slow”_ Kageyama fought the urge to snort impolitely (He had a feeling that that most definitely would not make the best impression on Oikawa’s family). _Take things slow? That was the best Oikawa could come up with?_

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you!” His mother said, beaming at Kageyama before bustling away into the kitchen; the table was still bare. Suddenly, Kageyama felt _extremely_ guilty for keeping them waiting for quite so long a time. A feat that could have been easily avoided had he just _retained_ Oikawa’s number. 

“Can we just eat now?” Oikawa’s sister interrupted, flicking her dark hair, pulled into a tight ponytail, behind her. “We’ve been waiting for _forever_ ” Kageyama shifted uncomfortably as her dark gaze was pinned on him. 

“Give the kid a break” The blonde woman beside her said, smiling gently at Kageyama as though he was a skittish mouse that needed to be walked treaded around lest it run for the heavens. “Speaking from experience, your house is _really_ difficult to find”

Kageyama tried to smile at the blonde woman—an expression that likely looked like he was in immense pain—as he awkwardly shuffled towards his seat besides a recently-seated Oikawa. 

“So, Kageyama…” Oikawa’s sister began, once more.Thankfully, her tone was much lighter “How did _you_ unfortunately meet my pain-in-the-ass brother?”

Oikawa whined as she cackled loudly, sounding like a hyena. Nervous, Kageyama casted a glance towards Oikawa whose eyes expectantly flew to him as though he could sense Kageyama looking. 

“W-we met in Middle School” Kageyama said, stumbling over his words. _He could be truthful_ , Kageyama supposed. It wasn’t like their first meeting had been particularly odd. “I joined the team and saw Oika—Tooru. I saw _Tooru_ ” Kageyama hurriedly corrected. 

“Must’ve been a shock when the mark lit up then?” The blonde woman laughed, unconsciously rubbing at the inside of her wrist. Where her soulmark rested, Kageyama presumed. 

The dark haired boy nodded speedily, looking down at the table once more, wishing he could melt into the dark oak floors below him. Beside him, Oikawa quickly engaged into a conversation with his sister. 

“You know,” The blonde girl said quietly to Kageyama as Oikawa’s sister smacked him on the shoulder for something he had said. “I thought you would be a lot louder. Considering Oikawa and his” She waved her hand in the air as if to convey her thoughts to Kageyama. “ _Chattiness_ . But maybe you balance him out. Either way, it’s good to finally meet Oikawa’s little _prince_ ”

Kageyama startled at the nickname. Prince? Last time he checked, Kageyama was rather sure it was king. Albeit, he had taken to tuning out Tsukishima and everything the blonde noodle said. 

“Oh right” The blonde chuckled running a hand through her cropped hair. “I’ve known this family for a _very_ long time. It didn’t really shock anyone when I was her soulmate. We were—are—best friends.” The way she looked at Oikawa’s sister had Kageyama flabbergasted. He hadn’t seen someone look at another like this in a _very long time_. Like the other person represented everything bright and beautiful in the world. It was the look Kageyama used to dream his soulmate would view him with. “But, that’s beside the point. When he was younger, Oikawa used to daydream about you _all the time_ . His prince soulmate with his romantic crown and his pet _aliens_ ” 

“A-aliens?” Kageyama blanched. He had never known (why would he have known) that Oikawa had thought about him in his youth. “Pet aliens?”

“Yes!” Oikawa’s mother exclaimed, suddenly reappearing holding a large plate. “Oikawa would always boast about how you were a royal who _obviously_ had aliens at his every beck and call. I remember Hajime getting particularly angry on more than one occasion with him.”

Oikawa’s face which had snapped up at his mother's entry, heated up, much like a tomato. “ _I didn’t talk about it that often_ ”

“Are you kidding he was _all_ you could talk about!” Oikawa’s sister exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air animatedly. “Soulmate this and soulmate that. I had to live with that for years. Consider this payback”

With a sinking heart, Kageyama mustered up a grimace-like smile. Maybe a small (miniscule) portion of his heart had believed Oikawa had treated him the way he had because of some unforgiving childhood trauma. Instead, apparently _he_ was all Oikawa could talk about when he was younger.

_Maybe it was Kageyama who was so fucked up that Oikawa couldn’t fathom loving him._

***

Despite Kageyama’s best attempts, he found himself unable to _not_ like Oikawa’s mother . The brunette woman who was currently dragging with about the house. Apparently, Oikawa’s mother had taken it upon herself to show Kageyama _each and every_ baby photo of Oikawa in existence. As Kageyama had discovered (and somewhat expected), a majority of the photos had Oikawa, baby cheeks and all, next to a shorter boy with familiar spikey hair and a disgruntled expression. One, in particular, had caught Kageyama’s attention. The brunette had been garbed in a short-sleeve dark shirt, one that showed off the yet-to-be-coloured crown embedded into his arm. An exact copy of the mark Kageyama had painstakingly memorised when he was 7 that had stuck him _forever_. Additionally, in the photograph Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both covered in mud and beaming at the camera. 

“Imagine my shock when I saw it had become gold” A voice startled Kageyama from where he was staring obsessively at the photo. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Oikawa’s mother ran a hand through her hair sheepishly, a habit that was genetically passed, as Kageyama was realising. “He was eight in that photo. He and Hajime had been climbing trees all day before he demanded I turn the sprinklers on outside so they could _shower_. Safe to say, they ended up far more dirty than clean.” 

Kageyama nodded shyly, moving to place the photo upon the bookshelf in the hallway once more. 

“Please take care of him.” Kageyama spun around once more at her quiet request. Oikawa’s mother was watching him carefully, her eyes darting to his covered right shoulder before returning to his face. “I _know_ we only just met and you don’t owe me anything but...he’s my son. And I like you Kageyama, I do. You might be good for him. Far too chatty, that boy. So please don’t hurt him.”

Kageyama almost wanted to kneel over and ask whatever was up there what he did to deserve this. The irony of Oikawa’s mother, of all people, asking _him_ to not hurt Oikawa was uncanny. And yet, Kageyama didn’t know how to say no to the kind woman who had hugged him upon first arrival. The woman who had taken his wrist lightly and tugged him around the house showing off her only son to his supposed soulmate.

“I’ll try my best,” Kageyama promised, nodding his head slowly. “I won’t hurt him.”

A loud cough made them both turn to the left of the hallway. Kageyama swallowed loudly when he saw Oikawa standing there, an unidentifiable look on his face (an occurrence that happened far too often for Kageyama’s taste). 

“Stop harassing him mum!” Oikawa lectured playfully, a smile finding its place on his lips finally. “I still want him working after this.” And in the name of becoming better at volleyball, Kageyama didn’t flinch away when Oikawa threw a pretentious arm around Kageyama’s shoulder. Unfortunately, this also meant Kageyama noticing how warm Oikawa’s arm was (as well as the corded muscle there). 

_It was an act_ , Kageyama had to remind himself. An occasion that had happened far too often tonight. Even long after he had returned home from the dinner, his face still a flushed pink; Kageyama had to remind himself strictly. _It was all an act for volleyball. Nothing more. Oikawa wanted to get his family—however nice they may have seemed—off his back. And Kageyama simply wanted to learn Oikawa’s serve._

_That was all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. I’m sorry it took so long for me to write. I had my exams...oops? Right anyways, I’m sorry if it’s cliche (with the whole sister thing) I just couldn’t resist the urge. 
> 
> But, besides the point, thank you so much for reading!


	11. Heavy rests the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next moments were but blurs of fits of rage for Kageyama. Short memories of running and screaming. Although, presently, he was panting, upside down, half his body bent awkwardly against the wall as Hinata slumped in front of him on the ground. Kageyama felt more calm and at ease than he had all day.

_Feels like we’re on the edge right now_

_I wish that I could say I’m proud_

_I’m sorry that I let you down_

_I let you down_

— **Let You Down** , NF

* * *

Hinata Shoyou was something of an enigma to Kageyama. Too emotional, too excitable, too dedicated, too naive, too loyal. Everything Kageyama simply could not fathom being. _Not that he particularly dreamt of being anything like the idiot_. Even so, Kageyama could not understand how the short orange haired boy and he, two very different people, worked quite so well together. Hinata, with his pure passion and little skill; Kageyama with his burning dedication to volleyball and technicality. 

Although perhaps, they weren’t so entirely different as he thought. For both, volleyball was _everything_ . Far more than just some simple school club or after-school activity to cure boredom before the next stage of their life began. To both the setter and the wing spiker, volleyball was their _future_. Everything resided in it. Everything that mattered, anyways.

And with such dedication for the sport, came a burning loss when failure occured. Worst of all, Kageyama had not let the coil of defeat affect him, not with the _dinner_ the night after, something that had wholly preoccupied Kageyama for a length of time. But now, with dark moons resting beneath his eyes and hair swept over his face, Kageyama felt like hiding from the rest of the school—the world, perhaps. _He would work, twice, thrice as hard from now on; if that’s what it would take to win._ Kageyama repeated it like a mantra to himself when he returned to school the following day, unreasonable shame and guilt pooling and curdling in his stomach like the milk he so often drank had turned sour. 

Hinata looked no better. The typically bouncing-off-the-walls tangerine sat huddled on his desk, hair deflated, clutching at his pencil as if it was his last lifeline. _A pencil_. Kageyama was unfortunately sure, if he looked, he would find eyes glossy with tears. However, Kageyama didn’t turn. The setter didn’t know how to talk to Hinata. Not like this. Kageyama could argue, he could fight, _hell_ , he could be excited with the other. _But he couldn’t deal with this Hinata_. This sad, defeated Hinata. 

Kageyama glared down at the sheet. Across the top, ‘National High School Athletic Tournament’ glared up at him. _They had come so close_ . He could remember the feeling, Karasuno had been _nearly there_. They had nearly defeated Seijoh. 

Furthermore, today was the day of the third year’s decision. Daichi, Suga and Asahi would decide on whether they were leaving for college now or would wait until after the Spring High Tournament. Of course, Kageyama wanted them to stay. He wasn’t sure Karasuno could beat Oikawa without them, but it wasn’t his decision to make. Not for the first time, Kageyama was helpless. 

Angrily, he balled up the paper, and dropped it into his school bag to dispose of later (fighting the overwhelming urge to throw the paper at someone. Namely either the teacher droning on about mathematical figures at the front of the room or the quiet orange haired boy across the classroom)

***

Furiously pushing the button on the vending machine as though it had personally offended him, Kageyama glared at the silver metal of the machine as he waited for his cartoon of milk to drop down. He must have been quite the sight for any student who walked by. He was alone, as to be expected considering Kageyama rarely made an effort to talk to his other peers (Not that anyone had particularly put in much effort at befriending him—a side effect of his resting angry face. Additionally, Kageyama rarely talked in class or out). 

The quiet drop of his drink at the foot of the machine thankfully stopped Kageyama from angrily kicking it out of impatience. Frustrated, Kageyama stabbed the small white straw through the milk, crushing it as he slowly drank. 

_Why was it that he could think of nothing else?_ It was a habit Kageyama was desperate to break. No matter the day, his thoughts always somehow drifted to his soulmate. Hell, he could have been taking a test and instead of the English he _needed_ to be focusing on (He was bad enough at the subject as it was), and suddenly, Kageyama’s thoughts would be drifting from conjunctions to Oikawa’s _fucking_ eyes ( _And no, Kageyama did not like Oikawa’s eyes. Not at all._ ).

Before he knew it, the drink was finished, crushed and broken in his grip. Huffing, Kageyama threw the milk into the bin with a resounding thud. However, as he was walking away, back into the school building, the setter spotted Hinata.

As always, the wing spiker was obsessively running through drills. Kageyama watched—somewhat creepily—as the shorter bounced the ball up and down in his arms before catching it above his head, glaring at it. For a moment, Kageyama considered joining Hinata. Talking to him for the first time since losing. However, a second later and Hinata was shaking his head, throwing the ball up again as Kageyama turned away. 

***

_Again_.

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall 

_Again._

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall

_Again._

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall

_If you don’t get better, how do you ever expect to win against Oikawa._

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall

_If you can’t so much as communicate with a team member, how do you expect to win at all_

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall

_Pathetic, Tobio-chan. Pathetic._

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall. 

_A selfish king. One who cannot even win,_

Kageyama grit his teeth together. The ball bounced across the floor beside him. His fists were clenched at his side, itching with the urge to _hit_ something. Anything.

_To have to ask Oikawa to teach you something you should know yourself. To have to lower yourself to ask that. Pathetic._

His fingers were making crescent marks into his hands, something he would regret far later when the rough surface of the ball brushed against them. 

_No wonder he rejected you._

Slowly, Kageyama walked towards the ball that was still bouncing gently. 

_Useless. Talentless. Nothing_

Kageyama spiked the ball against the wall. 

And when Hinata had come hurtling into the gym, Kageyama found he wasn’t so much as slightly surprised. Moreover, unable to resist the urge, Kageyama had set to him without saying a word. Like he had done when the pair had first met, when they had defeated Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, when they had discovered the quick they could do _together_. Kageyama set the ball to Hinata who spiked it over the net. 

The exact shot that Seijoh had blocked during the game. 

Kageyama glared at the spot where the ball had slammed into the ground. When he finally turned to look at Hinata, he found the latter crouched over, hands in his lap, staring at the ground. 

“The finals would be finishing soon,” Hinata noted. Kageyama grunted in reply. They would find out the third year’s decisions soon. Something Kageyama didn’t _want_ to think about. They, without a doubt, were the pillars Karasuno was held by. 

For a moment, there was silence, neither first years saying anything. 

And then, rather abruptly, Hinata was screaming and hollering. Racing around like some sort of headless chicken. The spiker scrambled around the gym, clutching onto the railings of the windows while wailing. Kageyama stared at the idiot, speechless, before he turned to stare up at the roof of the gym. 

_Fuck it_.

And then Kageyama was too screaming, grabbing the volleyballs from the blue trolley beside him and slamming them into the ground out of frustration. 

_Again and again and again._

Hinata was still screeching as he ran throughout the gym, taking out his anger on the numerous volleyballs that lay around him.

The next moments were but blurs of fits of rage for Kageyama. Short memories of running and screaming. Although, presently, he was panting, upside down, half his body bent awkwardly against the wall as Hinata slumped in front of him on the ground. Kageyama felt more calm and at ease than he had all day.

“I wanna win,” Hinata finally admitted, avoiding eye contact with Kageyama. The shooter was whispering, like he was sharing some appalling secret.

“I will never apologize again.” Kageyama swore loudly, startling Hinata from his reverie. “ _I will never make another toss that I need to apologise for ever again_ ”

***

Considering his previous track record, going against Ushijima with high hopes and expectations was a foolishly naive strategy for Oikawa. However, _this was the year_ . The brunette could find no better time to _finally_ make it to nationals. After years and years of brutal defeat at the hands of the giant-like Shiratorizawa spiker.

_This was finally Oikawa’s time. He would defeat Ushijima._

_Because he was better._

_Better than he had ever been before._

_Oikawa was finally good enough to beat his greatest rival._

And his soulmate? A subject for another time (as he had sharply reminded Iwaizumi who had frowned at him disapprovingly but had held his tongue), Oikawa decided quickly; shutting the train of thought _down_ swiftly. Thinking about the _god-awful_ dinner with his soulmate could wait. For that matter, thinking about Kageyama _at all_ could wait, nationals and defeating Ushijima could most certainly not. 

Despite what everyone else said (even the voice in the back of his head shouting and raging at him. But he could ignore that, he had been doing it for a while now), Oikawa knew with crystal-like certainty how his priorities stacked. 

He would beat Ushijima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am very late. Like an obnoxiously long stretch of time. And I am so sorry. I was really busy and every time I mustered a glance at my doc, I couldn’t find it in me to successfully type anything up. And yes, this is a filler (although with a short peak at Oikawa, something I hadn’t been planning on doing beforehand) chapter which most certainly, was not worth the wait. But from here, I’ll try to update more frequently (with plot lines I’m far more proud of).
> 
> But, that’s beside the point; thank you so much for reading!


End file.
